


Migratory Birds

by taotrooper



Series: Everlasting Flower [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/taotrooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers for chapter +100] Compilation of extra stories happening in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4265397">Everlasting Flower</a> (AU where Kaya is also immortal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [request](http://taotrooper.tumblr.com/post/124343765545/dont-you-dare-throw-that-snowba-goddammit). Thank you to Dawgy ([gloriousrumpoflife](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousrumpoflife)) for the beta!

**[Journey Medley](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPGrjI_uEU80&t=OTdmYTAzODk5Nzg1MGI1OGM3NDdjZjZjNjhjY2QxNDMyZDQ3YmQxOSxweFRBUk9HRg%3D%3D) (Apotheosis & I Was Born For This)** \- _Taylor Davis_

 

The cold bit their fingers and their toes and their lips, and their breath danced in the air like ephemeral clouds. Their boots were practically covered with the white that was under and all around them. The air was heavy and it put pressure on their sturdy lungs. Zeno crouched to clean some dry blood off him with a handful of snow. His skin was still colored slightly blue, despite Kaya’s efforts to keep themselves warm. She was probably as blueish as him as well, under her gloves and scarf.

She hoped it didn’t start snowing again. As pretty as snowflakes were, they were finally close to their destination and it would make things uncomfortable.

“I’m beginning to think you secretly like falling off great heights.” Kaya teased him with a smile. She felt her lips shatter and then heal back to normal. “Every time we climb a mountain, we can’t manage to go through unscathed.”

“Except when we always do?”

“You know what I mean, silly husband. You enjoy it, don’t you?”

“The rush of the descend, a little. The impact is less fun.” Kaya tried not to shudder, at the thought of fifty years or so worth of recurring nightmares from the first time she almost died. And that had been in the summer; the experience of a snowy avalanche burying them alive for who knows how long until the ice melted had been a brand new one. A really boring, painful experience. At least she got confirmation that they couldn’t die frozen.

The views when they got to the summit took her already trembling breath away. They did it! The highest place in Kouka! They could see the other mountains aiming at the Heavens, the green forests that were like grass from above, the red-tiled rooftops of some palace in a capital city, the rivers running in curves like the brown veins of the earth, and the deep blue sea from so far away. The horizon stretched forward, endlessly, just like their lives.

Even Zeno was mesmerized by the beauty of the sights. His old eyes of sky flickered in wonder. His long golden locks fluttered with the icy wind. Soon Kaya was also enraptured by him, a warm sun that illuminated the eternal winter of the mesa-like elevation just with his presence.

“This makes the climbing and the unwanted cold nap worth it,” he said in gasps of breath, “right, dear wife?”

“Yes!” She put her bag on the ground, and then with arms wide open she let herself fall on her back. The snow was like a wet cushion that soaked her coat, shirt, and trousers. It was soft enough for what she craved to do. She moved her limbs, up and down, left and right, and a giggle climbed out of her throat. Underneath her, the white molded to a human shape that appeared to have wings and a dress.

“ A snow nymph?” She heard Zeno laugh. It was childish, but there was nothing wrong with that.

“I’m leaving my mark on Earth,” she glowed as she saw him sitting close and looking down to her.

“That’s kinda futile.” He sighed, but there was still amusement in his voice. “When it snows again, it will disappear. Just like everything else.”

“I don’t mind! I’ll just leave another mark somewhere else in another shape, over and over again! You know, whatever. We have time, lots of time.”

“As expected of Kaya.” He mused lovingly. “At least you could leave a flag, too.”

“A flag! We need our own flag for these situations,” she said as she swam in the snow, “the Ouryuu village flag! How about a yellow dragon sigil?”

“It can’t be on a red background, though. That’s Sky Tribe. Pick another color and it’s okay, I guess. How about…” With a mischievous expression, Zeno grabbed a bunch of snow with one hand. He dropped it casually over Kaya’s face. “…How about white?”

The eternal girl coughed, got up in shock, and wiped the coldness from all over her. That meant war. She crouched to make a sphere herself, which made her spouse also stand up. She aimed and threw.

“No, Kaya, my hair just got dried now! Don’t you dare throw that snowba– Oof, gods!”

Right to his forehead. She chuckled in glee.

They kept tossing balls to one each other for a while, but they had almost no space for a real snowball battle to take place so it couldn’t last. Kaya made a bold move to capitulate, and she knocked the forever boy to the ground with all the weight of her body. He blinked as he fell on his butt, with the cute tiny woman pinning him down from his lap. Both of them laughed wholeheartedly, and the happiness echoed through the mountain range.

Zeno put his snow-covered hands over Kaya’s cheeks and jaw. He stared at her intensely, and his skin was turning less blue and more pink by the second.

“Yeah, the view from up here is too beautiful.”

They kissed passionately again and again. They kept each other warm with their own living flames. This time they did not freeze


	2. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little sidestory that happens right after chapter 7 (["Dancing partner"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4265397/chapters/11021558))! Kaya’s not well educated in the matters of the bed, so it’s up to well-meaning ladies of this town to meddle in and explain her a few things about sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of sexual innuendos and hints of dirty thoughts, but nothing smutty in this one. Also I headcanon Zeno as biromantic demisexual, as it’ll be obvious.

“Good morning! Sorry I’m late, I overslept!”

“Good morning, Kaya-chan!”

“We were just thinking about you, girl. Heh, you must’ve been so tired after last night.”

“I was, yup, ” Kaya grinned at the town’s ladies. “But I’m rested again. Can I help?”

“Of course, honey. Grab a broom from that corner.”

“Okaaaaaay.”

The day after the festival was quite nice, with rays of sunshine and a soft breeze sharing the seasonal air. There was litter and bottles everywhere, however, and they had many plates and furniture to put away. Kaya had gone to the area where the tables where to offer her aid. Most of the sewing group was cleaning up over there, and she felt more comfortable with known faces. They exchanged meaningful looks while they glanced over Kaya.

“Aren’t you going to leave today? Or will you two wait until tomorrow?” One of the women asked.

“Not yet. I think Zeno wants to help with the harvest a little more. We could use more provisions before setting off, anyway.”

“You should stay until spring! Winter is terrible for traveling, especially for people so young and unprepared like you love doves. You’re going to freeze over! Stay in our house; we have enough room since our son got married.”

“…I’ll tell Zeno and we’ll think about your offer. Thank you so much!”

The lady had a point, and Kaya considered it as she swept the floor’s stone tiles. They wouldn’t die of cold weather —and yes, she had asked Zeno before— but neither of them would know what to do if it snowed on them. As old as he was, he probably had no clue either.

“As, uh, energetic and full of youth as your boy is, you need to be ready.”

“And gods, is he energetic!” Sam-ba laughed and pointed at the blond, who had climbed up a tree like a monkey to untie a string of paper lanterns. They didn’t look as beautiful in daylight, despite the joyous colors. “How the hell does he do it? He should be beyond exhausted and aching all over, with all the collecting, the procession with the dancing, then juggling, then dancing again, and then whatever girlie girl and him did later that night! Is he even real?”

“I wished my husband could be so active,” a young woman laughed. “He flops on the futon after dinner and snores immediately. He’s just 21 now, imagine at 40.”

“Zeno is… special,” Kaya laughed. “He has too much life in him, I guess.” That was an understatement.

“So, Kaya-chan!” Sam-ba put her arms around Kaya’s shoulders, playfully. “You have this new air to you. I bet you’re feeling much better!”

“Ah yes, I’m fine now! Thanks!” Kaya beamed at her. Sam-ba had been worried about the girl the day before the festival, having cheered her up, no questions asked. Meeting kind, friendly people was amazing. The whole air thing was curious, however. Was it somehow obvious at plain sight that she had again the bless (and curse) of the yellow dragon, even for people who didn’t know?

“You should also be aching all over but here you are, lively too! Maybe Zeno-kun wasn’t too good.”

“He was.” Kaya wasn’t sure what she meant by that. The dancing, probably.

“Congrats! You did it!”

“So tell us in detail,” the girl with the snoring husband leaned, “how was it? What did you crazy monkeys do after you left the festival?”

Somehow she felt they weren’t talking about the same thing.

“We went to bed. The elder had a futon for us ready.”

“And then?”

“…I fell asleep…?”

Faces of disappointment surrounded her. She felt like she should’ve apologized for something.

“I guess last night was too much for you. Oh!” Sam-ba punched Kaya’s shoulder. “How about this morning? You two took your time.”

“Ah, we did. I had to take the chance while we were alone.”

“There we go!” The faces were excited again. “So how was it? What did he do?”

“…Served me tea and rice balls.”

That was a way to sum it up without involving dragon gods and blood and immortality. There was stunned silence for a moment. Then came the questions.

“Was it a good, warm ‘tea ceremony’?”

“Does he know how to use his 'teapot’?”

“Did he, mm, drink from your 'cup’?”

“How long did the 'brewing’ last?”

“Did he… grope your 'rice balls’?”

“This conversation is weird!” Kaya exploded. “I’m too confused, sorry. I’m not from this town and I don’t understand what you’re asking.”

The ladies snickered in complicity.

“Sorry, girl. We meant to ask if you had made love and how was it.”

Kaya blinked and stared at them. Of course she knew what sex was, or at least a rough idea of something that made babies and men would use for pleasure. She knew what rapists were and that they were a constant danger for women. She had seen prostitutes in the cities and knew they gave that kind of service. She was taught that decent ladies only saved themselves for marriage, if possible. However, she still couldn’t comprehend the relation with this little chat or even the tea. Why time with your husband had to be time doing that?

“…No? Why would you think we did that? We’re too young to have children.” Perhaps forever. Or at least she was. The dragon’s powers would freeze her already irregular cycles when she had drunk his blood, so the last time she had bled was back when she still lived in her cabin. She suspected, since pregnancy and childbirth were frequently deadly, that infertility might be part of the immortality. Regardless of that, there was no way they could raise a baby if they were on the move.

Once again, she was stared at.

“Oh, sweet child.” The round-faced woman who had carried a toddler the previous night stepped forward. Kaya wasn’t sure if the tone was concerned or condescending. “So you two still haven’t… consummated?”

“Uh… no. I was really sick by then. But it’s okay, that doesn’t matter much to us! Zeno never asked me about my duties as a wife or anything. He also helps me with the chores.”

“Oh gods, you two are either adorable or innocent or both. So what exactly do you guys do in terms of physical affection?”

“Kissing and hugging and cuddling?”

“Aww, they’re like little kids.”

“Um, sorry but…”

“What Muel-san is trying trying to say, Kaya-chan,” Sam-ba intervened, “is that sex is not only about babies. Especially when it’s with the person you love. Making love is an intimate thing! Making love feels so good! There’s a reason why men are obsessed with it.”

“Zeno’s not obsessed with it.”

“Are you sure? Maybe he’s not telling you. Teenage boys and middle-aged men can be terribly horny.”

Kaya tried not to scream, since her husband was both things at the same time. Did that mean he was twice the horny and she didn’t know?

“Well,” the young married woman said, “maybe you are right, you two seem a bit childish for your age. But my point is that it’s not all baby-making. You don’t even need to go all the way, if you’re afraid of getting pregnant. There are many ways to find pleasure, for him and for you.”

“…For me, too?”

“Honey, we women are actually as sensitive to pleasure as men, or even more! As long as the guy is good at it and plays a little before the big act, it can be a wonderful ride!”

“Really…?”

“And we are just as horny as they are, but people don’t expect it from us. Really, there’s a reason why I help with the harvest. Mmmm, my man and all his buddies, sweaty under the sun, with their shirts off. Oho, that delicious sight makes me tingly.”

“Shin-li dear, you’re a pervert.”

Kaya was too busy gaping, since she was having a revelation. Those days when Zeno worked at old Jeung’s farm, when she couldn’t stop staring at him. His hair in a ponytail also looked so nice. And during those times, sometimes her body felt funny and she wished to pass her hands over him, although she wouldn’t since he was in fact all sweaty and it was a silly idea. Was that desire? Her cheeks felt as warm as her veins when she drank the dragon blood.

“Kaya-chan? Hello?”

“Yes, hi! I’m sorry!”

“I think someone is thinking about this hard, or thinking hard about her monkey boy,” Muel chuckled.

“Or thinking about her monkey boy being hard?”

“Shin-li, calm down. But anyway, a woman feeling attracted to someone and wanting to do dirty things is normal. And it’s not all inserting the key inside the lock, if you know what I mean… do you?”

“That key one I understood,” Kaya nodded, still red.

“Well, that’s something. To me it looks like your village was more closed-minded about these topics. And you need to know about this stuff, especially considering you’re married and therefore an adult woman now. Remain as hugging bear cubs if you want, that’s really cute as well. But you gotta know all your options and how to take charge if you ever want more than tickles in the toes.” Muel grabbed Kaya by her waist with the hand that wasn’t holding a broom. “So if you don’t mind, sweetie, I’m gonna educate you while we clean up. A real talk, not a mom talk before the wedding night.”

“O-okay…?”

Kaya couldn’t shake the large woman off, and she had to hear everything she, Sam-ba, and Shin-li had to say on the subject. That’s how she ended up with one of the most embarrassing yet educative conferences in her soon-to-be-long life.

* * *

That night they stayed in Shin-li’s place, and she was sure that she and her husband disappearing after dinner, supposedly in a visit to her mom, was no coincidence at all. Kaya sighed and joined Zeno, who was sitting on a bench in the yard and staring at the stars.

“Maybe they’re right and we should settle down somewhere during winter,” he grinned. “Even if the snow can’t kill us, it’s harder to advance and you don’t like the cold too much.”

“Maybe. But we don’t have a trade that works for this place. I only know how to sew, and a bit of reading.” She sighed. “But they have so many seamstresses and so little books I wouldn’t be able to find a job. Could you do juggling shows and priest jobs? Would that be good?”

“That wouldn’t make a lot of money here, or even be enough to compensate for our expenses. We’ll have to go to a city instead. Too bad, though. These folks are so nice, so nice!”

“Yup, I really like them! They love to help people out!” _Although the ladies are a bit crazy_ , she thought, shuddering at the excessive information she had received.

Zeno turned over and leaned down until he was lying on the bench, with his head resting on Kaya’s lap. Even though the kimono’s fabric was a barrier, she truly felt the weight and warmth of his skull. She stared at his mouth, which was one head turn and some inches too close to a promising position. She put that thought aside; the talk was certainly adding new perspectives. She snapped out of it when his arm extended until his hand caressed her face. She cupped his fingers and played with his knuckles.

“It’s like a dream,” Zeno spoke softly.

“What is?”

“That you’re here. That you’re able to stay. That you wish to stay.”

“Of course I do,” she whispered back, and she watched as the stars in the endless sky reflected in his eyes, all glimmering and lovely and charged with emotion. Ah, she loved him so much.

“I have the sweetest wife.”

“And I have the cutest husband!” Zeno snorted even though he looked a bit pleased.

“More like the weirdest.”

“Both is good. This marriage is the weirdest. Most people wouldn’t even call it a marriage, we just started calling each other so.”

“What are you saying? We didn’t have a wedding party, granted, but we’re quite married! The previous High Priest of Kouka himself, prophet and conveyor of the will of the gods, declared us husband and wife!”

Kaya and Zeno giggled.

“Moreover,” Zeno continued, pointing at the heavens, “a holy dragon god has approved and blessed this union! That sounds more legitimate than the marriage of our current king! Incidentally, I was the one who officiated it. I don’t normally do wedding ceremonies, but when I do, it’s Yakshi and Kaya.”

“Wow! What an honor. I can’t believe I have one thing in common with the king and queen.”

He dedicated her one of his mischievous toothy grins. She tried not to think how those dragon fangs would feel nibbling her skin. It’s not like they’d leave a mark, she concluded.

“Zeno, do you have any complaints of me as your wife? Don’t you want to, um…? I mean to say, I don’t think I’ve done much for you. I’ve been maybe a little childish so far.”

“…Kaya, you sacrificed your home and your afterlife.” He shook his head, making it roll over her legs. “And no, why would I have something to complain about?”

“I-I don’t mean that. My… duties as a wife.”

“Duties? Doing half of the chores is fine.”

“T-that’s not what I mean, either.” She bit her lips, and then she closed her eyes. “Look, if you ever want to…” Once again. “If you ever want to make love to me, or ask me to do things that, er, excite you? I’m naive and young, but I’ll be more than willing. Please ask and I’ll do what I can!”

After some seconds of cold silence, Kaya opened one eye with a grimace. She found that Zeno’s face was so crimson it might have rivaled his king’s hair in hue. He looked quite shocked, and it took him a few efforts to find the words.

“…Where did that come from?”

“The women were talking about sex while we cleaned up, so I was just thinking… I love the cuddles, but it doesn’t have to be all there is. I don’t think I can get pregnant anymore, if that’s what worries you, and…”

While Kaya babbled, Zeno sat up straight and released her from his weight.

“Hey. Just listen. Can I make a confession?”

Kaya gulped and nodded.

“I’m… kind of broken, I guess. Even from before I became a dragon, I just don’t get aroused like other people. Whenever I see an attractive person, I appreciate their beauty and I may even be a little nervous, but I don’t usually feel the need to be intimate with them or in general. I just don’t understand horniness. Others mocked me often about this. And it got worse: since the temple’s main priest from my altar boy days and later King Hiryuu regarded me in high esteem, some insidious people thought I was secretly their lover boy.”

“…Can men do it with other men?!” Kaya blinked. The women had not mention that detail. Zeno tried not to laugh.

“Yeah, they can. And women with other women. But anyway, be it women or men, I never cared much for sex. Don’t worry, you’re not disappointing me. Just do what you feel is right, Kaya.”

“Oh, I see.”

So Zeno in the end didn’t like sex. On one hand, it was a relief he wasn’t holding back his desires for her sake. Much less pressure to give him pleasure. On the other hand, a part of her had been looking forward to it. She didn’t want to make Zeno uncomfortable, though.

“But you know…” Zeno began. He scratched the back of his head and he let his eyes wander around. “I love you a lot. And even though I’m so low in lust, you would not repulse me. Never. If it’s Kaya, I… I wouldn’t mind. You would make almost anything fun with your smile. So if you ever want me in that sense, you know I’m yours, and you know you only have to ask. Got it?”

She felt like burning up and melting with his words, or at least the really romantic sounding parts. Why did he have to be so charming and so complicated?

“I’m a bit confused. You don’t like it but now you’re telling me you’d do it?”

“If something makes you happy, it’ll make me happy as well. Kissing and touching you anywhere does sound really nice even to me, though. But it’s up to you and what you want.”

Kaya waited until her heart calmed down inside her chest before looking at him in the eye, wearing a kind, honest smile.

“I’m curious about these things now and I do want you, but we can take it slowly. No rush, right? We have all the time in the world to make our first time memorable. Let’s start with little things first. Let’s be more open before anything. Let’s _please_ wait until we’re out of this town because they’re going to ask me all the details and judge us!”

Zeno cackled and grabbed Kaya’s head. His fingers played with her locks of night.

“Alright, alright. That sounds reasonable. Just don’t go too crazy and demand it every day.”

“Of course not! I also want you to be happy and comfortable with me.”

“You were really worried I was unhappy with you, weren’t you? You’re the sweetest wife indeed.”

He leaned to kiss her passionately, and she felt a rush of exhilarating pride over the fact she was the only woman he ever felt any strongly about. Her hands held his hips, and even if it was a small gesture she felt powerful. She was slowly taming a dragon! Well, sort of.

There would be time to go all the way, and she hoped he would have some fun as well.


	3. Nightmare of snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno confides to Kaya about his brothers and the promises he made to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the Lush Forest drama CD for inspiring this thing.

“Went to descend to amend for a friend  
All the channels that have broken down.  
Now you bring it up, I’m gonna ring it up  
Just to hear you sing it out.  
Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe what we rely on  
When I lay it on, come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice

Hey oh listen what I say oh  
I got your  
Hey oh now listen what I say oh, oh”

 **[Snow (Hey oh)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Do7MhpFF1vv0&t=N2UxN2M1ODlhN2M2YjVkMGEyMDVlNWUyYzU3NmJmZmRlMjQzODhiNCxEN2FvbXhvUg%3D%3D)** \- _Red Hot Chili Peppers_

 

* * *

 

He was back again by the castle gates, on that fateful winter morning. Snow was falling on his hair, on his heart. He was the season’s sun that the day lacked, inviting and cheerful, but not warming enough to reach with its light. Yet he tried to keep the smile on, all through promises and words of hope that pierced his soul like sharp icicles. When the hand with scales as white as snowflakes reached for his shoulder, the ardor of his brothers’ foreheads touching his own was like trying to warm up from the chills in a fireplace by throwing yourself into the fire. He was burning. He was freezing.

He heard those words again. He heard those voices again. He felt that pain of that speech again. But as he looked up, the arms were gone, the brothers were gone, their presences were gone, the sources of heat were completely gone. It was just snow, snow, snow, and three birds flying towards a heaven he could never touch. Snow, snow, snow, he was buried in forever snow. His limbs were breaking like ice, and his tears couldn’t melt the frost over his cheeks.

He opened his eyes.

He was lying on a dark, blurry chamber. It was cold despite the blanket, but the only water on him was running all over his face. Unable to see if this was a dream or reality, his soul reached out. No. The foreign presences, not _theirs_. They really flew away. He sobbed and grabbed the medallion on his chest out of habit, in search of calm. The metal was always as lukewarm as the king’s arms, no matter the temperature around it.

He felt movements next to him in the futon, and the rustle of bed clothes.

“Zeno? What’s wrong?” It was the soft, dainty voice of a young girl. He couldn’t answer right away. He was shaking. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“Guen, Abi, Shuten… My brothers…”

“…Did you dream of the Dragon Warriors?”

He squinted his eyes to stop the crying.

The other person sat up, and pulled up Zeno’s torso until he was at her height. It wasn’t until she embraced him with all her might and he felt the familiar hands that Zeno recognized where he was, _when_ he was, with whom he was.

“It’s just a nightmare,” Kaya whispered while she combed his hair with her fingers. “There, there.”

“It wasn’t…” he finally managed to say, his chest feeling like cracking ice under the feet of reality. “They are gone. We were going to meet again in heaven but I can’t follow! I… can’t… I knew and I lied to them… They’re waiting for me in vain…”

“Zeno…”

With a shudder, he had a realization. Had Kaya not being allowed to share his immortality, would he have told her white lies as well before she died? He would have, once again.

“I’m a horrible person,” he thought aloud.

“No.” Her voice cracked, but it was not like ice, it was like dry flower petals being stepped on. “You’re too kind. The farewell was probably bad enough for them. You didn’t want them to feel sadder, did you?”

“I…” That was a good part of it, yes, but he had no strength or will to agree with any of that.

“I’m so sorry, Zeno! I’m so…! Waaaaah…” She felt her body shaking with him, joining in with her own bawls. He put his arms around her in a reflex act, and they both mourned together. It was true, her family was also waiting for her, she had also experienced eternal loss. And yet, because she knew how that felt, she was then calling out for his brethren with him instead of her own dead. Oh, the kind one was her.

After some time, he thought he was out of tears. Kaya’s breath was regular, so he wondered if she had fallen asleep. But as he moved, her head rose from the comfort of his neck. He couldn’t see her eyes, just the shape of her black hair.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better…” He would never get over it completely, but at the moment he had someone who stood with him in the snowy morning. For that he was grateful.

“That’s good, that’s good.”

“But Guen must be so angry at me. For that I can’t forgive myself.”

“Guen.”

“Hakuryuu. Shuten is Ryokuryuu, Abi is Seiryuu.”

“Guen knows by now that it’s not your fault.”

“Not about heaven! He asked me to visit him one day. Even if he was old he would wait, he said. But…” he bit his lip until it bled and healed again. “But I was too scared. I didn’t want to see him aging! I didn’t want him to see me young, to find out that I am immortal! So I avoided them, and then they left me and…”

Without saying anything, she hugged him harder. That made the ice in his eyes to melt again over his cheeks, and bile went up to his throat with the bitterness of too many winters of regrets.

“I can feel the other dragons, as we have a blood bond. And I even feel their children now, although it’s not them. Kaya, I felt them dying! They faded and faded until all of a sudden… gone, one by one!”

“Oh gods!” Kaya shuddered in his arms and wailed. “Oh gods, Zeno! No wonder you… Oh gods, I’m so sorry! I thought it was like Kyo and I, but I can’t even compare… Uuuuuuuuh…”

“Kaya…” Oh no, he had made her cry once more. What a mess. “Please, don’t…”

“Let me weep with you, please. I don’t know if I can comfort you, but… Let me be here with you. Don’t cry alone. Let it go.”

Oh, how Zeno loved her!

“You’re the first one who grins and doesn’t cry when she’s sad, silly wife.”

“…You got me, heh.” She chuckled and kissed his salty face, adding her own salty tears to his. “I think Guen will forgive you one day, if he hasn’t already.”

“You think…?”

“I’m sure of it! If he’s listening from above, he knows you’re sorry.”

Zeno hoped so hard it was the case. Time passed as they clung to each other. But unlike the sun he tried to be in his memories, Kaya was true spring sunshine. He could feel the snow and ice melting away and leaving his eyes and chest. He knew it wasn’t gone forever. He knew seasons changed in souls, especially one meant to live for eternity. He knew winter would return and he would freeze and he would miss them terribly, but he had her to wake the blossoms in his heart again. And that was what mattered. He was holding his beloved spring in his arms.

He fell asleep on her arms, and he did not see one more snowflake that night.


	4. Grooming the groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, that’s the thing…” Kaya felt her face slowly returning to its normal temperature. “You look more handsome with your hair up, you know?”
> 
> Birthday present for Kou, featuring one of fandom's favorite things: Zeno in a ponytail!

When Zeno and Kaya arrived to the room they were lodging in, he looked like someone had swept the forest using his head as a broom. He managed to remove all the autumn-shaded leaves from his blond locks with a slow pace, nifty fingers, and strong patience. Kaya’s dark hair was too straight and silky to have that sort of problems, so she just removed the dust from her long skirt before sitting on a straw mat. She glanced at her husband and restrained amused giggles with one hand.

“Are they all gone?” Zeno finally asked, while he patted the back of his head. Kaya got up and took a look.

“Yeah, you got them all. But your hair looks like a bird’s nest.”

“My hair is always disheveled!” he grinned.

“It’s even unrulier than usual, and that’s saying a lot. Can I…?”

“Hmmm?” Zeno blinked and his smile faltered a little. Kaya figured that she was blushing. She felt like she was blushing, at least, cheeks warm with shyness.

“Can I comb it…?”

“Oh! Yes, go ahead! If that makes Kaya happy!” The grin returned, also his face flushing timidly.

She opened her backpack and rummaged among her few belongings. She found the wooden comb she had owned all of her life. Zeno normally didn’t bother to comb unless it was after a bath, so she was the main user of the utensil.

He sat closer to her on the floor mat, face already in relaxation. She grabbed a long strand of gold, light reflecting softly, and she couldn’t understand how something could be dirty and shiny at the same time. It was like holding sun rays between her fingers. His hair was just so pretty, she was surprised there weren’t legends about its beauty just like Seiryuu’s dragon eyes.

She remembered when she would comb Kyo’s hair, although her brother had much shorter hair than Zeno, with a similar texture to hers. She hadn’t combed anyone ever since he had passed away.

Kaya began to comb Zeno. It took her seconds to reach a first knot and get the comb stuck. She applied force to untangle the hair, and he started to yelp.

“Ouch! Ow!”

“It’s messy, sorry…”

Often she had to pull down to untie the knots, arching Zeno’s neck behind during the struggle. The length of his mane didn’t help at all. Soon Kaya’s arms started to ache from the effort, even though the pain left both of them soon. This loving act had looked sweeter in her mind, and she regretted not doing this after softening his hair with soap. It was not at all like brushing Kyo’s soft locks. She was sure she would’ve coughed blood if she had attempted this feat during her sick days.

It took her a while to clear all knots from his hair, but she did it. It had won some sort of frizz after all the movement, however. She put down the comb and reached for her bag, and she took out a cute red ribbon. With one of her hands, she gathered the entirety of his hair except for the front bangs and raised it all high. With some free fingers and the other hand, she made a loop around it near his scalp with the ribbon, and tied it up tightly. Finally, she made quick new loops with dexterity until there was an adorable red bow adorning the top of Zeno’s head.

“Done!” She jumped back to her heels and gave him the room’s mirror. She sat in front of him, admiring the result of her hard work. He raised the mirror and examined the ponytail from most angles. “What do you think?”

“…It’s cute, but my head is pulsing because it’s too tight,” he said.

“Want me to loosen it?”

“Nah. This is nothing. The tugging from before hurt more.”

“Mama used to say that beauty comes with pain, but I’m not sure what she meant!”

“Obviously not,” Zeno smirked, “because you don’t need to hurt yourself to look so cute. It’s natural to you.”

Suddenly the whole room was too hot. Usually, whenever Zeno spurted those romantic lines, Kaya would be flustered enough. But in that moment he was wearing his hair in a ponytail, which was one of Kaya’s weaknesses. She had brought that to herself. She sighed and swooned heavily, which only amused the man further, which made him even more attractive.

“Oh, now you’re redder and even cuter,” he beamed and showed mischievous fangs.

“J-just stop it…”

“You’re the one who brought beauty up for some reason, but you just did my hair after it got tangled. It’s not that impressive, although the ribbon is cute.”

“Well, that’s the thing…” Kaya felt her face slowly returning to its normal temperature. “You look more handsome with your hair up, you know?”

“Is that so?” Zeno tilted his head and his ponytail swayed. “Some guys look really cool with that hairdo, such as Shuten, but I always thought I look like a child with one of those.”

“You don’t look particularly older with your hair down, either.”

Zeno shrugged and stared at his own reflection. Whether he was trying to see if he looked more comely like that or he was sulking over his eternal youth, she could not tell. She decided to slightly change the subject.

“I don’t know much about fashion, but I imagine your hair length and texture is perfect for hairdos. You should try and play with your appearance more often! I can comb you if you’re too lazy.”

“Who, me? You don’t play with yours a lot either, Kaya.”

“I can’t do almost anything with mine because it’s too smooth, so I’m a little envious. Combing you is a nightmare, but I’m sure you’d look great in any style. It’s a pity you’re always with your hair down.”

“So you’re saying I should tie my hair in a ponytail every day?”

“Yes! Wait, no! I’m saying you should have some variety!” She clenched her fists in determination. “When you get tired of one style, do another! This month —or this year or this decade or this century, I don’t know— a ponytail, the next one a half ponytail. Or two pigtails. Or a side ponytail. Or a bun. Or a half bun. Or two buns. Or a braid. Or two braids. Or a lot of tiny braids. Or a fishtail braid. Or… a braid fastened into a bun. Or… or two braids joined in a half tail. And so on!”

She had said it because it had just had occurred to her, but she had become curious about how Zeno would look like in all of those. She expected him to complain and tell her he was a man and not a doll. Fortunately to her surprise, he chuckled at her outburst, cheerful and playful.

“You make hair sound like fun!”

“Yup, wouldn’t it be fun?! Fun!” she smiled as she put her hands up in the air with enthusiasm.

“Fun!” he imitated her, ponytail bouncing with him. “Okay, okay, we can try~”

Her smile widened. In victory, Kaya kissed Zeno on the left side of his bare neck three times. He giggled as her lips made contact with skin and gave him a tickle. His ponytail shook and flipped around like a puppy or a kitten’s tail.


	5. Stormy steed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of [Hurricane and Sunshine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4265397/chapters/12944980), Zeno and Kaya find a horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for MurkyMuse's birthday. And with that we're up to date with everything I posted on Tumblr!

Going back to the sunshine of a spring morning, after such a fright, felt as relieving as the refreshing breeze that played with their hair. The hideout back at the forest had started to feel a bit too confining. However…

“Hey,” Kaya asked as she squeezed Zeno’s fingers between hers, “why this way? We should be going in the opposite direction.”

“I know, but we have to get back on the road.” Zeno’s eyes were glancing at the blue horizon. “I’ve thought about it, and what I did doesn’t really solve the problem. There might be more members of the Vultures harassing more villages, or other similar groups of mercenaries. The kid I scared off might stop, but others probably won’t heed to his strange story about invulnerable people sent by the gods.”

“I-it’s not over…?”

“It’ll never be entirely over,” Zeno sighed. “Bad people will always exist. But right now, this particular area may be saved if we head to Milah.”

Kaya remembered the map of Kouka she owned and had slowly memorized during their journey. Milah was the closest city.

“Will we pass by that village?”

“We probably shouldn’t. They’re either too scared or too grateful.”

She didn’t see why the latter would be a bad thing, but Zeno had a less naive understanding of mankind than her. Of course, he was a mature man on his fifties even if he didn’t often act as such.

“Do you think… those guys are still on the ground…?”

“I doubt it. Maybe someone has taken them off the road. We’ll go around and av—”

A whine and the sounds of hooves made her jump and cling to Zeno’s arm. She didn’t notice the way her nails dug into his sleeves and the flesh underneath. A laughter mixed with light pain erupted, and she felt his fingers tapping and massaging her hand.

“It’s okay, Kaya! Look ahead!”

It was a horse. The animal was still wearing reins and a saddle over its chestnut and white body. It looked lost and confused. The serious shadows in Zeno’s eyes dispersed and let excitement shine.

“One of the Vultures’ rides, I’m sure. Let’s give this child one or two of the apples we found in the woods.”

Zeno took the fruit from the provision backpack, happily approached the horse as he made soothing noises. He sliced thinner portions with his knife. The apple offering was quickly accepted. He beamed at the response.

“Atta girl! Wow, were you hungry! What a pretty mare you are.” He nodded at Kaya to beckon her. “It’s alright, she’s cool. Come and pet her head.”

She stretched her hand, but she hesitated. “But Zeno… Her owner, you… you know. What if she…?” Her eyes looked down at the dangerous-looking hooves.

Zeno’s smile was still warm, even though his eyes seemed embarrassed. Guilt, perhaps?

“Horses don’t understand that. They are clever and they do have emotions, but they don’t have the same sense of loyalty that dogs have, for instance. They can be ridden by many people and as long as you treat them nicely, they won’t mind.” He gave her the last slice of apple, which the mare munched gladly.

Kaya trusted Zeno about those things, so she gulped and raised her hand once more. It was probably the largest being she had ever seen. She awkwardly petted her face, in the area around the forehead. The fur felt soft to the touch. The animal let go a soft nicker as a greeting and Zeno grinned wider.

“She likes us! You two are so cute.”

Kaya couldn’t help but giggle and chant ‘cute, cute’ back at him. _This wasn’t so bad_ , she thought as she kept petting. The size and the dark eyes seemed less intimidating as the mare moved her pointy ears and then buried her muzzle in Zeno’s hair, as if it were hay. He chuckled and gave the horse a little kiss.

“I think she’s calm enough now to let us ride her.”

“…We’re keeping her?”

“She’s a tamed horse and probably won’t like to live wild. Besides, we can go to Milah faster on her.” After some seconds of reflection, he looked crestfallen. “Although horse riding for our journey is probably a bad idea since it draws attention and it’ll limit the places where we can go to.”

She thought about important people such as the family of nobles on that ferry, and the dragon mask he had been wearing for the last months to avoid recognition as the Ouryuu. And yet Zeno, an animal lover through and through, had been so happy to meet the horse…

“We’ll get her a new owner later, when we don’t need her anymore,” Kaya smiled. “But for the time being, it could be fun to take care of her for a few weeks.”

“It’s really fun,” Zeno sighed, his eyes full of tenderness. “Have you ever ridden a horse, Kaya?” She shook her head. It was the first time she had even touched a horse. She had seen them in the cities and larger towns they had visited, but not this close. “I’ll help you get up there, don’t worry.”

“Um, what do I do?”

After tying up their luggage on the horse, Zeno instructed Kaya with expertise. She almost slipped down as she tried to impulse her leg to the other flank, but Zeno had been grabbing her and nothing happened. She tried a second time, the other foot lodged firmly in the stirrup. Finally the girl was sitting on the seat, a bit dizzy. Her hands flew to hold onto the saddle.

It took Zeno less than an exhalation to follow her and jump on. Kaya couldn’t see it, since he sat in the space behind her, but she figured it had to look so cool.

The horse turned and started walking. Kaya made the mistake of looking down. The height from the ground wasn’t bad —much less than any tree, any boat, or a fancy house’s second floor— but none of the much taller places she had been on were a living creature. Suddenly she was really aware of the possibility of a fall. There were dozens of stories of people dying or losing the ability to walk because they fell off a horse or were trampled. At any time, this big girl could stand on two legs and push them down.

She felt dizzy. That distance turned into an abyss. She was back to that mountain at the beginning of the journey. She saw herself falling off again, her head hitting the ground and cracking, blood spilt on rocks and earth…

“Kaya! Are you alright?” Zeno’s arms wrapped around her tightly. “You started wobbling.”

“So high…”

“Shhhh.” He kissed her cheeks. “We’re immortal, remember? We went through much worse stuff the other day! I jumped a couple of times this height! You’re fine. And if we hold on well to Lady here, we’ll be safe. I rode horses hundreds of times and I never fell on accident.”

It seemed Zeno had already named the mare without telling them. He was right, however. That was nothing compared to that cliff, and the so-called Lady was well-behaved. One of his arms moved ahead to grab the reins, and he directed the animal while still embracing Kaya. Her shoulders stopped tensing and she leaned back to used his torso as support. He made a satisfied sound between a purr and a chuckle.

After some minutes of trotting, Kaya was too aware of all the physical contact. The horse moved and shook under the saddle. She could feel Zeno’s arms below her breast, his chest against her back, his legs against her own, his crotch too near her ass, his head too close to hers. The blood in her body rushed to her face and to other places. Suddenly this was more pleasant and erotic than she imagined.

“Are you okay now?” Zeno asked as he guided Lady towards a path. “You’re shifting a lot and making a weird face. Your body feels warmer, but you can’t catch a fever.”

“Um, yes!” she said a bit louder than she expected. “It just… it feels good to ride with you and I, uh… got excited?”

“Oooooh, okay then,” he said. He decided to be mischievous and leaned his head forward to kiss her over and over. She closed her eyes and uttered moans as his lips sucked on her neck and earlobes. He wasn’t making it easier with his teasing.

“Zenoooooo, aaaah, look at the road ahead…”

“Heh, I’m paying attention but alright. At least you’re not scared now, right?”

“…Nnnno, actually. Thanks to Zeno for being so manly and cool!”

“You think horse riding is manly?” His laughter was like the sunshine on their face. “I guess it can be, a little.”

“You’ve been really manly for the last past days.”

“You say it as if I’m never manly,” he complained in jest, and proceeded to sink his fangs on Kaya’s earlobe like a naughty puppy. She couldn’t help but laugh and moan once more.

“You know what I meant!” She put her hands over his. His skin was pale and smooth again, but she could still remember how the hard golden scales felt when pressed under her thumbs. “You were a hero.”

“So were you, Kaya.”

“Me? You’re still trying to protect people and thinking of ways to go beyond. You’re like a gorgeous knight in shining armor, now riding a horse to battle and everything.”

“Ah, I wasn’t planning to fight on a horse! I just want to talk to Lord Joo in person or send him a letter, so he’s aware of the situation and takes measures. That’s why we’re going to the city, because his mansion is there. Of course, I might fight if there’s no choice, but not on Lady. People aim at the steeds first.”

“You would show your face to a noble to protect abused villagers?”

“Without a doubt. We can slip away under disguises later, but this is important. Lord Priest Ouryuu must get involved so it’s taken seriously and it doesn’t happen again soon.”

Kaya looked behind. His handsome face had a solemn expression. She smiled at him and sighed, blushing mess yet.

“See, still manly and brave like a knight. Here comes the one-man calvary.” She had learned that word from a history book and was glad to have an excuse to use it.

“Heh, I’m actually no calvary material.”

“But you’re a good rider!”

“Oh, I’m pretty decent at riding. It’s the fighting on a horse what I don’t do well. Did you know there are warriors who learned how to shoot arrows on horseback? It’s so cool.”

“That’s neat,” she admitted. “Did you ever want to be able to do that?”

“Unless that had helped my King, not really. If I had to choose, I’d prefer to learn how to ride a horse while standing up!” His grin flashed his fangs. “Now that sounds like harmless fun.”

“Harmless? You could kill yourse— oh, wait.” Kaya shook her head. Of course he wouldn’t die from that. “Well, don’t try that anyway! You’ll fall and be in pain for sure.”

“Fine, but one day I wanna do that…” Zeno sighed. “Standing on a horse, I mean.”

That was more like the usual Zeno she knew. She had met many Zenos. The cheerful boy-like guy who juggled and danced. The sad guy in despair who wouldn’t move from bed sometimes, because his life was too heavy. The responsible, hardworking man who’d kindly do anything to help others. The wise old guy who understood so much and said so little. She had just seen the strong, brave warrior who’s invincible despite the pain three times by then, and the power of his scales once. The Zenos would overlap sometimes, because all was a side of the same person.

The mare’s soft trot down the road and the peaceful silence lulled Kaya. Dragon Warrior Zeno did a lot of crazy stuff and let himself get hurt too much for her taste, she thought as she nodded off in her husband’s embrace, and yet his semblance was incredibly attractive.

 

* * *

 

Zeno woke her up later in the afternoon, to make a stop for lunch and to let the horse rest. He slid down first to help her get off, which was needed. Her legs and her butt had fallen asleep from the ride, tiny needles spreading as she moved. The power of the Ouryuu didn’t stop those nuisances from happening, but it made sure they left soon enough.

After a decent meal and a needed affectionate moment between the couple, Zeno happily fed Lady some apples. Kaya played with the mare’s brown mane and did tiny braids for fun. A horse was a really lovely animal once you got used to it. She plucked a couple of daisies from the grass and tied them behind Lady’s ears, right into the bridle’s leather strap.

“Cute lady,” Zeno smirked.

“Cute lady!” Kaya confirmed, patting the white spots on her coat.

Climbing up and riding again was easier the second time. She had gotten used to the movement and was able to focus less on Zeno’s accidentally sensual touch and more on how amazing the forests and the landscape looked from above. As a short girl, it made her feel like a giant ready to stomp on everything.

“You’re handling it better now,” her love noticed as he cuddled and put his chin on her shoulder.

“Yup. It’s not so bad now that I know I won’t fall off.”

“Say… are you ready to speed things up or is it too early?”

“Ah. You want to run, don’t you?” Kaya grinned as she understood. After all, as a former warrior and general and nobleman, he must have had many horses and he should miss riding them as he pleased.

“I’m itching like you have no idea,” he admitted. “But if you want to take it slow, it’s alright.”

After giving it some thought in silence, Kaya shrugged and closed her eyes.

“Whatever, let’s run off. You should also have some fun, you deserve it.”

“Get ready and hold tight, then! Yell if you want to slow down.”

Zeno kicked the horse’s side and made a clicking noise, and then Lady gained speed. They both leaned forward from the force of the sudden movement. Kaya’s hands clasped the reins and the border of the saddle. Everything around them became a blur, and under them her legs hit the ground like a series of thunder. A stronger breeze made their hair wave in the air like flags. One of the daisies adorning the bridle got loose and its petals broke away in a dance and flew away.

As a matter of fact, the gallop felt like flying instead of running. Kaya felt her stomach in knots at first, and let out a little scream as she closed her eyes. But nothing bad happened in the center of the whirlwind, and Zeno’s cheerful laughter was soothing rain bouncing on the roof tiles, so she opened them again. Trees passed by fast. A group of walking men passed by fast. They were as quick as the clouds over their heads.

The thrill in her stomach wasn’t gone, but it was a good kind of thrill. Just like the time Zeno carried her through the air, but even faster. It was actually fun!

“Incredible,” she whispered.

“Woohoooooooo!” Zeno howled as he turned on a curve. She looked above her shoulder and stared at his ecstatic face. Sunshine during the storm in his eyes, smile like a rainbow on its way to her heart.

She was glad to be alive.

“Is this always this amazing?” she yelled after a while.

“Not really!” he replied. “Most of the rides I had were hasty and for… unpleasant business. But Kaya’s with me today and I feel free and this is a lot of fun!”

A blush returned to her face. Freedom.

“Can she go faster than this without getting tired?”

“She’ll tire eventually. Oooooh, you’re starting to like it, too!”

“Woohoo!” she chirped as an answer.

They rode towards the sun until it was almost dusk, like clouds drifting on earth. A part of Kaya didn’t want to stop, steed storming underneath and beautiful dragon curled around her torso.


	6. The marketplace by the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous request. While Yona and her group look for Ryokuryuu, Kaya and Zeno go shopping in Awa. But then, they stumble into two unexpected familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more older Kaya, so here's a story set in current canon timeline. You also wanted Kaya with the HHB and while this is not exactly it, I hope this scratches the itch a bit until I finish plotting that particular story. Enjoy!

“How much, mister?” she asked with a smile, pointing at the herbs.

“Three hundred rin the pack,” the salesman said with a bored expression.

Kaya blinked. That sounded excessive, so she asked once more to corroborate. The middle-aged man repeated the same price, so she hadn’t misheard with the sounds of the marketplace.

She gave it some consideration. Keeping up with the times was perhaps one of the most challenging problems with immortality. Languages change, attitudes change, ways of thinking change… and faster than anything, economy changes. Currencies don’t always have the same worth, and supply and demand affect the value of every item. What feels excessive one day could be, perhaps, a fair value at the time. There was an era when she could have bought a whole bag for only 5 copper coins, maybe back in the first rule of the Han dynasty. They were oval coins, much cuter than the ones in use.

However, she was sure she had bought valerian at 150 rin very recently. Zeno’d gotten a meatbun with the change, hadn’t he? A piece fell to the ground and a hungry stray dog tried to snatch the rest. The puppy won, as her husband happily gave it to it. In any case, yes, that wasn’t the usual modern price.

“How about 200?” she chimed in.

“No haggling in my shop, baby girl. Full price or scram.”

“But… if I pay 300 I won’t have enough money for rice and salt, sir.”

“Not my problem. Go back to your parents.”

Kaya’s smile slipped off. One of those stubborn guys, huh? She really needed to stock on her valerian, but their budget was tight and that was the only stand with it in stock. She wasn’t going to blame the child for overcharging as she didn’t know the cause. Perhaps his supplier was selling it too expensive. Perhaps it was a rare item in this city. Perhaps his family was in a pinch and he needed the money urgently. Or he could just be an ambitious jerk, but that’s a dull theory.

Time to rely on the parsley.

“D-do you accept trades?”

“It depends.” He scratched inside his ear with his finger. “What you’ve got, brat?”

Kaya rummaged in her backpack, trying to look as anxious as she could. This plan usually worked better with Zeno as a backup, so hopefully it would be fine anyway. After a minute of moving things around, she took out a satchel with a disappointed face.

“This is the most valuable thing I have on me,” she murmured while she opened the satchel, and waited in silence.

“That’s fucking parsley. That amount’s only like 50 bucks. No deal.”

“I-It’s not regular parsley, sir!” she cried. “It’s Tenchouan parsley!”

“Do you think I’m stupid? Never heard of it.”

“It’s a variety from Kai Empire, mister. You’ve really never heard of it? It’s really famous.”

“I know where Tenchou is, like everyone in Awa. It stlll looks like our parsley, though.”

“Look at the leaves; the green color is lighter and they’re more star-shaped.”

The salesman glared at the plant.

“Okay, it looks kinda different and it even smells stronger. So what? Why do you think that makes it as valuable as valerian?”

“You see,” Kaya smiled again, since she loved explaining obscure facts about flora, “Tenchouan parsley is not only appreciated for its shape, but also for its properties. It’s great for cleaning your kidneys and regulating your digestion.” That part was true. “Koukan parsley is also a bit good for that, but this variety is superior and highly sought by educated healers. It’s rarely imported to our country so we don’t know all its virtues. Royal chefs have used it for banquets in Hiryuu Castle. Some say brewing it for tea is an aphrodisiac as strong as oysters, but I don’t know what that last part means?”

“That’s a very detailed answer.”

“That’s what the peddler who sold it to us said.” She bit her lip. “Sir, please! I really need the valerian.”

“Hold on here, kid. Hey, Re-jil! Come over a sec.”

“What?” A bearded man in his thirties from the back of the stand approached them. Kaya crossed her fingers. This guy would either help or hinder further.

“Have you heard of Tenchouan parsley?” The salesman showed him a branch.

“Yeah, man! My gramps told me about it. It’s super rare and supposed to be much better than parsley.”

“Is this it?”

“I’ve never seen it myself but I think so?”

The salesman brought Re-jil aside and they whispered some words. From the older man’s expressions, she imagined he had been informed about more rumors. It seems Zeno and her must have talked to this grandfather at some point. She waited, trying to keep a concerned face.

“Well, alright. Guess we can do a deal.” Kaya kept her expression while fresh blossomed branches were being packaged, not showing any relief. After all, she always felt slightly bad whenever she traded ‘Tenchouan parsley’ with people.

“Kaya,” she heard behind her. A warm hand was over her shoulder, and she turned around to see Zeno. He held a little paper bag. “What’s wrong?”

“Z-Zenooooo. I’m so sorry, I had to trade the parsley for valerian.”

“The Tenchouan parsley?!” Zeno’s sweet smile disappeared. “But we needed that!”

“I know, I know.” Kaya covered from her eyes to her mouth with her hands. “But granny had those pains again. We ran out of medicine!”

She heard Zeno take a deep breath. Then a bang against wood.

“Listen, mister. That thing has way more worth than what you gave my fiancée. It’s at least two packages of valerian, maybe three.”

“Not my problem anymore. The deal is done, brat. No refunds or changes.”

“I’m going to come back and buy it again from you.”

“It’ll be a thousand rin then.”

“W-what?” She heard a pause, and then a whine. “Fine, I’ll come back when I get paid on Friday. Let’s go, Kaya. Don’t cry, okay? Grandma’s waiting.”

She let out some sobs as Zeno pushed her gently far from the stand. She uncovered once Zeno let her go. He was chuckling.

“Thousand rin for regular parsley with different leaves! And the funny part is that a gullible rich guy will probably pay that much.”

“I was hoping to do the trick for senjusou, but it doesn’t seem that any shop carries it anymore.” Kaya put the valerian inside her bag and started walking along her husband. The sea breeze brushing her dark hair felt refreshing. “Odd, huh? This is Awa.”

“Well, it is hard to get in the wild. I imagine any plantation is now under control of the corrupt lord or greedier merchants than this guy. Want some chestnuts? Got them for free!”

“Nah, I’m good. Hey, Zeno! Is it okay if I go to the cape to gather some senjusou while you watch over them?”

“The one with that awful cliff?” Zeno tilted his head as he took a roasted chestnut from his bag. “I’d normally be okay with that, but this time I have to ask you not to. Last time it took me a month to find you again.”

“It was two weeks, silly husband. And I was only in the water for one day at most.”

“Still, I can’t comb the beach and the sea for you this time. The Miss and the others might leave any time soon.”

“You’re the last dragon, though. They’ll come to you.”

“Not while I’m hiding like Ryokuryuu.” Zeno munched. Kaya wondered what else the poor princess had to do to win Zeno’s approval, but he was right: he had to remain close and she could get the herbs in another place and another time. He swallowed and lowered his voice. “Besides, this town makes me uneasy. You should remain next to me, just in case.”

“Uneasy? It looks like any port city to me.”

“You haven’t noticed?”

“Notice what?” Kaya shrugged.

“Oh well. Just don’t wander off alone, okay?”

Since Zeno had a good nose for danger and darkness, Kaya decided to trust him. She grabbed his arm and cuddled against him, to his delight. It was better to spend this precious time together until it was the moment to serve Yona after all. She had no doubt it would happen soon despite his indecision.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched sound in front of them.

“Pukyuu!”

They both looked around and then below, blinking several times. It was a squirrel, and not any squirrel.

“It’s Seiryuu’s friend!” Zeno said. He smiled wide and crouched down.

“It must be lost. Oh gosh, it’s cuter from up close! Super cute!”

“Hey there! Want some chestnuts?”

Zeno offered one and the animal immediately took it. They watched, mesmerized by the puffy full cheeks and the tiny teeth biting. Once she devoured it, the squirrel jumped and climbed  up his arm, reaching for the rest.

“How cheeky,” he grinned. The squirrel had managed to jump inside the bag, only her legs and tail sticking out.

“How clever!” Kaya cooed and petted the furry back. “Not scared of humans at all.”

“Yeah, this little miss is so frien— Ah!” Zeno froze, his eyes reacting. Then without a warning, he pushed the bag, rodent included, into Kaya’s hands as he trotted away to other stands. So much for staying close in a dangerous town!

Before she went to him, she glanced at the opposite direction. A figure taller than her was looking around with a fretted expression. Or so she thought, since a white fur and a mask covered most of his head. _Seiryuu_.

“Your ride is here,” Kaya whispered to the squirrel. She walked to the boy and touched his shoulder. “Excuse me. Are you looking for this?” She held the bag up. The squirrel’s head popped out, cheerful.

“Ao!”

The squirrel jumped up to his shoulder, piece of chestnut between her incisors. The young man’s muscles relaxed. He mumbled an attempt of apology and took a bow toward Kaya.

“It’s alright! I love animals and she’s cute, so I don’t mind.”

The boy —recently named Shin-ah, Kaya remembered— nodded and turned around. He had taken two steps away when she reacted.

“Oh! Wait!”

Shin-ah stopped and came back. What now? She had called him out of a whim, really wanting to talk to him. They had been walking behind those children for so long! Kaya had other things to do so she wouldn’t go to the group when the time would come. Zeno already knew about her decision and had reluctantly accepted the temporary separation. This moment with Seiryuu was her only chance to interact with either of them for a while.

But she was a stranger and he was too shy. Just striking a conversation… she had to be careful not to blow their cover. She smiled kindly, with genuine joy.

“You don’t seem to be from around here. Is this your first time in a big marketplace?”

He nodded.

“I remember my first time! Everything was new and exciting, and the crowd was kinda overwhelming, but it was a special memory. Just like the sunshine making the sea sparkly.” He just stared while she spoke. Kaya blushed, knowing there were piercing eyes behind. “Someone was really nice and bought me a present back then. So here, you should have something for free to remember today!”

She took his hand and put the bag between his fingers. His mouth opened in surprise. He didn’t smile and Kaya couldn’t see the look on his face, but she could sense the rising happiness regardless. It took him a couple of seconds to speak again.

“…Thank you.” He held the gift with his two hands, like a treasure.

“No problem!” Kaya beamed. The salty breeze shuffled her short hair. “Share them with your friend and your family, okay?”

Shin-ah nodded furiously and bowed once more before running off. She waved goodbye, although not sure if he could see her. When she turned back again, Zeno was standing next to her, flushed cheeks and palm over the left side of his chest.

“Zeno just had a heart attack,” he chirped with a childish tone.

“From the shock of him getting so close?”

“Noooo, from the cuuuuuuteness!” He gripped his robes inside a fist, as if he was hurting.

“He _was_ really cute, yeah!”

“You _both_ were really cute!” he corrected and raised his arms. “Cute!”

“Cute, cute!” she followed.

“Although he was just as cute when I first saw him,” he said. “I’m glad.”

Kaya hadn’t gone with him to that trip sixteen years ago, but she had heard his recollections on the three little dragons constantly. She hadn’t thought about that story when she gave him the chestnuts, but perhaps her subconscious had acted out. In any case, she was pleased with her gut feeling.

“Alright then!” Zeno grabbed Kaya’s hand. “Seiryuu has met with the others now. Let’s move on carefully before we miss them.”

“Let’s!”

In the end, she was glad she wasn’t gathering expensive medicinal herbs by the cliffs. There were other places to buy senjusou, in other cities. But she had made a happy memory for a lonely boy who was already family, and she was thankful for the opportunity.

She heard the seagulls’ cries from afar. She was certain Zeno would make a great big brother one day. And hopefully in the future, she could be that kid’s big sister as well.


	7. The Library part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoon’s day goes splendidly until Zeno introduces his wife in the vaguest, most confusing manner. It happens between the Lush Forest arc and the Sei arc.

Yoon had seen so many sightings in their journey, but this was the most beautiful place he had ever seen in his whole life.

His feet moved on their own towards the nearest shelf. With reverence, his fingers reached to the tomes and stroke their rugged spine. The old smell of paper and parchment and ink rushed in and brought him to the first time Ik-soo gave him a book. He put the memory aside and squinted his eyes to read the faded titles. It seemed to be the foreign literature section since he was unfamiliar with the characters. That only made him more excited. What other wonders awaited him in the other identical shelves that filled the large hall?

He blinked out of his blissful trance to see the others. Zeno was containing his laughter, but everyone was in awe as well. Even Hak, who didn’t seem to be a book lover, and Shin-ah, who was barely learning how to read, seemed impressed. Jae-ha looked almost as delighted as Yoon. Kija eventually called them to a wall with a cry that made a woman behind a desk make a “shhhh” noise with pursed lips.

“S-sorry,” he apologized with a bow. “Everyone, look at this mural!”

The seven gathered next to Kija and examined it. The painting depicted five men. Their faces weren’t in detail, the style being minimalist and focused more on the clothing and hair. The central figure, with the fanciest outfit, had an abundant mass of crimson locks that swayed in the air. It was much longer, but it was just like Yona’s in an obvious glaring way.

No one said who they were aloud, but the subject was obvious from their hair colors. Zeno’s golden mane was also spot on, and his art double was shorter than his companions.

“Were they…?” Kija began, one of his sharp nails pointing at a muscular white-haired man with an equally clawed white hand.

“Yup, they looked like that,” Zeno nodded with a nostalgic smile. “I described them to the artist.”

“It’s a beautiful piece of art,” Jae-ha said.

“Zeno didn’t commission it. A librarian from long ago had the idea and I just went along with it. Of course, other representations of the Dragon Warriors are more popular, but this one’s the best to me. Liberties are to be expected though, after the centuries.”

Yoon glanced at Yona. Her expression was hard to figure out. She never talked about how she felt in regard to being a dragon god king’s reincarnation. And it was her late father, that neglectful king Il whom Yoon disliked so much in the past, who had told her the myth of Hiryuu. How did that mural make her feel? Before he could think about it more or even ask her, she looked away and smiled at Zeno.

“Should we continue, Zeno?” she whispered. That’s right, they had come to Senkyo on his request! The oldest of them had been the one to guide them into the building. And even though Yoon was itching to check out the rest of the bookshelves, they were still carrying their travel bags on their backs.

“Yup, sure!”

He took them to the series of desks where the shush had come from. A sturdy and stern lady in her fifties looked at them, squinting. She was probably near-sighted, Yoon assumed.

“Hello!” Zeno greeted with a huge smile, not caring about the silence he was breaking. He took out his medallion from his robes’ pocket to show it around. “Long time no see, Miss.”

The woman’s eyes widened but she didn’t lose her cool demeanor. “Lord Ouryuu, welcome,” she whispered with a tinge of fervor. “How fortunate to see you again in my lifetime.”

“Oh, come on, you’re still pretty young,” he chuckled, “and it’s probably only been like seventeen years at most?” That amount seemed oddly specific to Yoon, but he bit his tongue and tried not to linger on theories of international wars or newborn princesses.

“It’s fortunate regardless. Speaking of fortune, Lady Hummingbird has been expecting you.”

“Ah, is that so?” Zeno’s eyes lit up. “Good, I should meet with her. When did she arrive?”

“A week ago.”

“Oh, okay. Where is she right now?”

“Hold on a second. Mai-chan, is the Lady in the back room?”

“No, ma'am,” said a girl carrying books to a shelf, “I saw her going out. She said she was going to the marketplace for the afternoon.”

“Thanks!” Zeno bowed to the women. “Everyone, let me take you to our room!”

“Our room?” Shin-ah cocked his head.

“Wait, we’re staying here?” Yoon almost jumped with excitement. “Are the librarians fine with it?”

“Yup, yup.” Zeno shook a hand. “This belongs to the city now, but my wife was the owner of this place at some point. The attic is still free for us to use.”

“Wait, really?”

“Remember what I told you guys? Ouryuu doesn’t have a village… but he has a headquarters on top of a library!”

Maybe it was the desire to read talking but, for the first time ever, Yoon thought Zeno was really cool.

They ascended the stairs carefully, with Zeno chatting in the front and answering to Kija and Yona’s questions. Yoon had stopped paying attention, his mind still in the main hall with its many bookshelves. They finally reached a door that was precariously dancing on its hinges, not too hard to open and not even locked.

“Ah, loose again,” Zeno shrugged and made a gesture towards the passageway. “Anyway, make yourselves comfy!”

Yoon’s first impression was that it was unusually clean. Not a single cobweb. His finger swept through the surface of one of the many wooden crates and chests that laid anywhere, in search of dust. Just some specks, but not the coat of filth he would have expected in Zeno’s territory. Perhaps the librarians maintained the tidiness for him, or it had been that Hummingbird person. His eyes inspected the back of the attic: only one bed, an old desk cluttered with writing utensils and trinkets and a flowerpot, and even more bookshelves. Light shined through a window between the desk and the bed.

“If we move these crates,” Yoon said, “we could camp in the middle of the room tonight.”

“Allow me,” Kija smiled and set himself to work. Hak, Jae-ha, and Shin-ah joined him after setting their bags on the floor. Yona insisted to drag the smaller chests towards a wall. Zeno just looked around as he sat on the edge of the double bed, unhelpful. Normally Yoon would have disapproved, but… he figured being there shouldn’t be easy for his friend. With curiosity, the boy stopped the supervision and approached the bookshelves. He couldn’t silence the gasp in his throat.

Most of the books were medicine-related textbooks. He even saw the book Ik-soo had found among them. His urge to read was rising again, more powerful than ever. Forget the chests, this was the real treasure of the room! Before he knew it, one treatise on wound care was in his hands. That wasn’t very polite; they probably were spares from the library’s collection.

“Zeno… may I…?”

“Hmmm?” Zeno tilted his head and grinned when he saw the book. “Oh, sure! I mean, none of those are Zeno’s but I’m sure my wife wouldn’t mind at all! Knock yourself out!”

A weight like a stone sank inside Yoon’s stomach. He would read that book senselessly whenever they had some free time regardless, but there was a tinge of guilt for reminding Zeno once again of his spouse, for remembering the reason they were there. He nodded with respect.

Once they had set their belongings, Zeno got up with a hop.

“Alright! I have to go to the marketplace. You guys don’t have to come with Zeno if you don’t want to. Feel free to rest here! We’ll be back soon!”

 _Wait,_  Yoon pondered.  _What about his wife?_

“Oh right, Lady Hummingbird?” Jae-ha asked. Zeno’s smile got wider. Yoon had forgotten about the message from the librarian. Of course a living friend would get priority over a tomb.

The boy looked at the book in his hands. Then he stared at his travel satchel. Argh, why did he have to be so responsible?

“Tsk, guess I’m going to the marketplace,” Yoon sighed. “We’re short on money so we should sell some of my medicines while Zeno talks to this person.” He noticed that his friends were raising eyebrows. “I know, I know, it’s a pain but I can read these books later! This has more priority.”

“Aww, Yoon!” Yona beamed at him. “We’ll help you out.”

“He’s going to force us anyway,” Hak shrugged.

“You got that right,” Yoon said as he crossed his arms. “And you’re helping too, Zeno. Don’t think you’re getting free from it just because you’re respected in this town.”

“Fiiiiiiiine~. I know just the best customer,” Zeno smirked.

As they galloped downstairs and into the street again, leaving the bookshelves and Hiryuu’s mural behind, Yoon thought once more about Zeno’s insistence to go to this city.

 

* * *

 

The flames of the campfire flickered and danced in front of Zeno’s eyes, as warm as the hearts of the kids, as warm as the stew in their bowls. Their playful voices and the sounds of crickets made music with the burning wood. Such a peaceful supper, such a peaceful night. He was as content as his own stomach. He —and Kaya— had called plenty of people their family over the millennia, but these were the ones he had been waiting for. It had been worth it, absolutely, especially now that they knew who he was.

“So where should we go now?” the Lad asked, always responsible.

“I don’t know,” the Miss said after slurping the remaining broth in her bowl. “Now that Shin-ah recovered, it’s alright if we take the road again, right?”

Seiryuu shrank further inside his fur, avoiding their stares. His hand toyed with the squirrel’s little ears with a nervous tremor. That ghost of his ancestor had been a naughty boy, but thankfully none of them held a grudge against him for possessing their little brother.

Zeno looked above. It had only been a new moon recently, so he could only see a thin silver slice of the growing moon above them. He made a quick, unsure calculation, as he usually did when he and his beloved traveled on separate ways: He last kissed Kaya after the others left Awa, right? There was a full moon back then. Yes, it should be time now, or perhaps one month short? Whatever, just as well.

“Hey…” he said, still staring at the moon, nocturnal breeze caressing his hair. “If we don’t have a destination, could we… stop by Senkyo next? There’s something important Zeno needs to do.”

“Senkyo?” he heard several voices murmuring in confusion. He looked down, back to them.

“Where is that?” asked Hakuryuu.

“Northeastern Water Tribe, I think,” the Mister said. “Near the Wind Tribe outskirts.”

“Ah!” the Lad gasped, stars in his eyes. “Isn’t that the city with the library?! Ik-soo has told me about it!”

“Library?” the Miss blinked.

“Yes! The place is famous because it has the only public library in Kouka! Anyone can go there and read their books! I’ve always dreamed about going there!”

“I’ve heard of it too,” Ryokuryuu grinned, “and I wouldn’t mind taking a look either.”

“But what business can Zeno have there?” The boy stroke his chin. “Unless… are we going to research about the Sword and the Shield from the Prophecy? Is there a clue there? Is it time?”

“What?” Zeno laughed. “No, there’s no such books or parchments for that! At least that I know of!”

The Lad and Hakuryuu seemed disappointed.

“Then why are we going there?” the Miss asked. “It must be important if Zeno asks us to go.”

“Well, kinda,” he nodded. He thought about Kaya and her sweet face, as bright as the firelight in the night. He couldn’t help but soften his grin into a tender, nostalgic smile. “Hmmm, how should I explain it?” Saying that he must get his woman to drink a few drops of his blood every four moons at most would be too weird. He took a cuter, more sensible approach. Gave it the relaxing effect the city had on Kaya whenever they took a break from their trips. “Senkyo… is my wife’s resting place, see? I want you guys to meet her. I know she’ll be so happy to have all of us visiting!”

The silence would have been deafening if not for the crickets.

“Oh,” the princess finally broke it with a sad smile of her own. “Yes, of course. We’d love to meet her, Zeno.”

“It’ll be an honor,” Hakuryuu agreed.

Was it his impression or was there pity in their eyes? How come? Had they realized he had been apart for a few months from his wife and they felt bad for him? That was really sweet of them. Three or four months were nothing to him and Kaya, but a lot happened to normal mortal people in such a short time so it could be considered an eternity to them.

Oh well, they were going to stop being sad once they met her!

 

 

 

Zeno walked around the maze of market stands and dodged every person in the crowd after some quick scrutiny. This commercial area wasn’t as massive as the Wanderer’s Market they had visited before, and it had much less foreigners, but there were still plenty of people transiting. As the town was in the limits between two tribes, their trade system had prospered for reasons beyond the helpful allure of its famous library.

He finally caught sight of a familiar hairstyle from the distance. It was, no doubt about it, her short dark brown hair bouncing as she walked. He also recognized the casual kimono she was wearing.

“Kayaaaaaa!”

She turned and indeed, it was her. She quickly made her way with a pleased expression that was as cute as always. He met her with a hug and a squeeze. The scent of earth, herbs, and jasmine on her were so comforting. They were home.

“Sorry I kept you waiting.”

“It’s alright,” she smiled, “the situation lately has made traveling a bit hard. And I’m sure you guys were pretty busy!”

“You have no idea,” Zeno smirked as he let go.

“Um, did you come alone?” She looked around them.

“Nah, I brought everyone. They set up a stand and they’re selling medicine. Need some supplies? Because we reaaaally need the money!”

“I was gonna shop before leaving town but I can take a look. I don’t want this old man of a husband and his happy hungry bunch to starve, after all.”

Zeno raised his brow. He was almost certain he hadn’t mentioned their little bandit group on the letter he left for her, so that meant she had heard about it and figured it was them. As expected from Kaya!

“It’s a good name for a group, right?” he beamed. “Luckily we’re much less hungry now but we’ll appreciate your patronage.”

“Then let’s go!” she said as she took his arm and pulled him forward.

“Wait, wait, wrong direction,” he managed to say. She stopped dragging him and let him lead the way. “Old ladies these days are so pushy.”

“Hahaha, I was pulling, not pushing. These robes,” she touched the sleeve of the arm she was clinging to. “Are the orange and off-white ones dirty or…?”

“ _Or_.”

“Oh, Zeno!” she sighed. “They had lasted so long and they were so pretty!”

“All clothes that can be worn will return to the Heavens.”

“Did you tell them before…?”

She stopped walking. Zeno could feel the sweat on his forehead.

“Zeno,  _no_!”

“I didn’t know how to…” He scratched his cheek. “This seemed easier… Waiting until I had a chance to protect them… Being warriors and all.”

She let go of his arm. The look in Kaya’s eyes was the usual ‘I can’t leave you unsupervised’ disappointed glance of a wife she had mastered skillfully. After shaking her head, her eyes were closed, the pout was gone, and a cheery big smile replaced it. Uh oh.

“No hugs for the rest of the day, no dessert tonight, and you’re apologizing to them for making them cry.” Zeno bit his lower lip and grazed skin with his dragon fangs. There she was, hitting right were it hurt. She softened her grin. “Should we meet them now?”

 

* * *

 

It had been a good day for Yoon. Senkyo’s open marketplace was quite decent for business and Hak’s charisma had been bringing clients to his blanket on the ground. The young ladies brought by him were less aggressive than in other markets, too. He was certain he would amass enough money for rice, salt, and the currently coveted fabric —for a new tent and Zeno’s new need for spare outfits, which was becoming more than a pain. At this rhythm of self-destruction, he would have to get him a full store-made set of robes in the next city. That if they could afford it.

Speaking of the devil, or more like the dragon, Yoon heard the deceivingly youthful voice of Zeno, which made him turn.

“Hey! Zeno brought an elderly lady!”

It was not an old lady at all. His hands were on the shoulders of a girl that looked just a little older than Yoon. Probably around Yona’s age, or Shin-ah and Hak’s at most. She didn’t seem fazed by Zeno’s stupid joke. At least the rest of the group looked as mortified as Yoon felt.

“Zeno-kun, that’s only cute when it’s the other way around,” Jae-ha said, and then he turned to the girl. “I apologize on his behalf.”

“Oh, that’s okay!” she beamed. “I thought it was funny, actually!”

“Anyway, here she is!” Zeno announced. “She’s the special meeting!”

“Huh?” Yona blinked. “Ah, then is she Lady Hummingbird?”

“Ahahaha, you heard the nickname the librarians gave me? They like to make everything poetic.” The girl bowed. “My name is Kaya, and it’s very nice to finally meet Zeno’s family!”

Everyone introduced themselves. She made a good first impression. Even Shin-ah, despite his introverted ways, seemed more at ease with her than, for instance, with Lili or any of their new friends during their journey. She just exuded a comforting, sweet aura very similar to Zeno’s.

“I’m also here to buy some stuff.” She knelt next to Yoon. “Zeno told me you make medicine. May I see?”

Yoon nodded and showed her his wares with seasoned experience. She picked the anti-inflammatory, the fever medicine, the cough drops, and the pain killers… and she asked at least three units of each. He just stared in horror.

“I-Is that for someone in particular?”

“What? No, no, no. Hasn’t Zeno told you? I’m a healer.”

Zeno hadn’t told them anything at all about her, but Yoon wasn’t going to tell her that. In fact, their mutual friend had wandered off to look for real elderly ladies to bring as customers.

“Oh! Thank goodness, I was getting worried about a person needing all of these at once.”

“Haha, it’s okay!” She took out her purse. “I usually make my own medicines with herbs from the road like you, but I’m going to Sensui next and I need all the extra supplies I can get.”  _Sensui, huh?_  Yoon thought.  _She’s probably going to treat the nadai victims, then._  Yona seemed to read his mind.

“Ah, is it for nadai?”

“Yeah, they’re looking for doctors for the nadai clinics. In fact, if you guys also have some spare ingredients for sale I’d love to buy them as well.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Yoon said. “I can’t really give you everything I have because these rare beasts could get sick or wounded any time now.”

“Ah, then it’s okay,” Kaya said. She opened one of the little bags to examine the goods. “Just the medicines are fine. By the way, is this recipe from Doku’s handbook?” Yoon’s eyes widened and his cheeks blushed. How could she tell the author of his treasured book just like that? “It is? I can tell by the gingery smell. It’s a good formula.”

“Yeah, so far it hasn’t let me down.”

“Want a secret? Add valerian to the mix. Just half a petal is enough. It doesn’t cancel the effects and it just enhances the sedating agents.”

“T-That’s actually a great idea!” Yoon agreed.

“It makes the patient drowsier though, so you might want to warn them to take it better at night or when they’re not going to do anything important.”

“Thanks for the tip! That makes sense.” It felt great to talk to an intellectual peer around his age with similar interests. More customers arrived, so Yoon sadly couldn’t talk to Kaya until they were gone. Ao had positioned on Kaya’s shoulder and she giggled as she pet the squirrel.

“Were you guys traveling around the Fire Tribe by any chance? I went to this little village full of soldiers to help with the plague, and they kept talking about a cute, talented boy healer called Yoon.”

“That was definitely our Yoon,” Yona clapped.

“Well, I’d say I’m more handsome than cute,” he dismissed the compliment, cheeks and ears on fire.

“Or both,” Kaya giggled some more. He thought those two girls together were about to kill him, but nothing prepared him to Jae-ha pulling him aside to talk in private, men only according to him. Kija hovered around but didn’t form part of the two-person circle.

“Yoon-kun, you’re red. Is it me or Kaya-chan is flirting with you?”

“…What?” Yoon just stared at him in disbelief. “Can’t people just call me handsome without you assuming weird things?”

“She was paying a lot of attention to you ever since Zeno brought her.”

“Because they’re both healers, Jae-ha!” Kija intervened. “I’m with Yoon here. She’s just being really friendly and having fun since they have a lot in common.”

“You two know nothing about women. In any case just let me tease the boy in peace, Kija-kun, and let him do whatever he wants.”

 _So he admits he’s teasing_ , Yoon sighed and turned back to the stand. Of course Kaya was cute and she seemed very compassionate and smart and capable. She was much better than any good-for-nothing man who wanted to marry him because he cooked well. But it was a silly notion… they were both traveling and they had their priorities sorted out. As he sat down, she greeted him by waving her hand, and then she went back to talking to Shin-ah and Yona. He had no time to have a crush on anyone! Not even on someone this lovely!

Jae-ha let him work for a few minutes before making his relentless attempts more public.

“Kaya-chan,” he said as he put his arm around her shoulders. “I’m just curious here. What would you say is your type of man?”

Everyone in the stand, even Yona and Shin-ah who hadn’t heard the conversation, just glared at him. Kaya restrained a chuckle.

“Is this flirting? Because Zeno warned me this might happen with you.”

The man immediately removed his arm and shook his head with a nervous smile, after muttering a couple of nos.

“Well,” she poked at her own chin with her index finger,“ it’s not like it matters much because I’m taken, but okay. Someone who’s kind and sweet. I prefer soft faces on the cute side rather than manly handsome ones. Smaller built, not overly muscular or tall.” Damn, that seemed targeted at Jae-ha’s type. She continued. “Oh, and I prefer men who are older than me! A bit of an age difference if possible.” And that… seemed targeted at Yoon, a fifteen year-old boy.

A specific image of a middle-aged short man with a belly and already balding, came to Yoon’s mind. She certainly had strange tastes.

“I-Is that so?” Jae-ha kept grinning despite everything, his frown tense.

“Yeah! So you guys are all really pretty but too young for me.”

“No one has asked you that,” Kija sighed.

“So like my father,” Yona murmured, deep in thought.

“Nah, I don’t think so…” Kaya shrugged, perhaps too certain. Did she know it was King Il? What had Zeno, or perhaps even that idiot second Kan son, told her about them? Oh, that town and the knowledgeable librarians and Zeno suddenly having a more tangible life was making Yoon a bit too paranoid.

“Zeno and the Mister are back with someone in need!” Indeed, they were escorting an old man with arthritis who could barely walk. Yoon attended to him, glad to have a distraction. Kaya turned to Zeno, who crouched between her and Yona as if he had been working hard at all.

 

* * *

 

However, that man was the last client they got as the marketplace was about to close. The sun still hadn’t begun to go down but guards were asking all stands to wrap it up.

“Ah, I guess we came too late,” Yoon lamented. He packed his things and counted the coins. He found they had earned a good amount in the end, enough for their shopping list and any unexpected expenses in the near future. All and all, he was more than content. Books! Conversations! Money! An excellent day!

An excellent day that would soon turn for the bizarre.

“Let’s go back! There’s still daylight so I might be able to read something!” Yoon turned on his heels and started walking forward in big strides, with everyone following behind him.

“The Lad is looking forward to it!” Zeno laughed.

“Where are you going now, Kaya?” Yona asked. “We’re off to the library.”

“I’m going there as well!”

“You must frequent it a lot if the librarians gave you a nickname,” Jae-ha said.

“I wouldn’t say that. I don’t go there a lot but it’s the place where I come to rest every now and then, and a bit of a storage room. Sort of like my headquarters?”

'Headquarters’…? That word again. 'Rest’ also rang a bell. Yoon stopped and looked back at Kaya. He looked down, and everyone else did with him.

Kaya was holding Zeno’s hand.

_Wait a second._

“You said you were taken, right?” Jae-ha said.

“Cute faces,” said Yona.

“…Kind and sweet,” Shin-ah said.

“Not too tall and not too muscular,” Kija said.

“Older men and an age difference…!” Yoon said. The mental image of the balding man broke into pieces, to be substituted by a cute eternal seventeen year-old.  _No way. That’s two thousand years old! That’s way too much of an age difference, don’t you think?!_

_Besides, wasn’t his wife…? No, they were mistaken and she…? No way._

Kaya stared back in surprise and then she glanced at Zeno. She seemed more heartbroken than angry.

“Zeno, could it be? You didn’t…?”

“I did!” he cried immediately. “I’m sure I did! That’s why I brought them!”

“I thought they knew but…” Her hand released his and she met his eyes. “Then, how much did you tell them about me?”

He sighed. “I was waiting for them to ask me things about you, but they… never did.”

“Oh no, don’t drag us into your lovers’ quarrel,” Hak raised his hands, deadpan.

“I did think they were being a bit unexcited and distant…” Kaya pouted, looking like she wanted to cry. “I wondered if I had said something wrong or they were too weirded out.”

Zeno made an attempt to pacify her worries with the palms of his hands in a 'stop’ sign.

“Zeno…” Kija started, frowning. “If we’re here to visit your… I mean, does that mean Kaya is…?”

“Well, yeah? I said she was the special meeting we’re here for? Who did you think she was?”

“L-Let’s start again, and you’re grounded for three more days now.” Kaya sighed, her hands laced behind her back. “Hello, everyone. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My name’s Kaya and I’m Zeno’s wife.”

The confirmation of something they had already figured out didn’t stop them all from gaping at her, flabbergasted, their pupils small from the revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, remember this fic universe? Yes, it’s back! I still need to write the rest of this story, I’m still sorting my ideas, and school’s going to kick my ass soon. However, here’s the beginning of something everyone has been dying to read, something I've been promising you guys in comments for months and months, and it’s taken me ages between the writer’s block and my own indecision. I first wanted to tell the story of the setting first, but screw it. I hope you guys love it! I’ll try to have the second part done as soon as I can. There was too much going on, which is why I stopped it here. There's plenty to react to as it is.
> 
> I also have some comments in this website to reply to in several of my fics. Sorry, between school, forgetfulness, laziness, and social anxiety I haven't gotten around to it. I will try to do it soon.


	8. The Library part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno's family get to know Kaya better over meals. Yoon gets happily lost in the library. Kija and Jae-ha feel relieved. Yona gets the bed. Shin-ah eats well. Hak wins some candy. Zeno gets no dessert but things are still sweet for him.

The walk back to the library was filled with an awkward tension. Yoon had even forgotten about his plans to read books until it got dark. Instead, his gaze kept going from Kaya —staring at the ground rather rejected— to Zeno —who didn't even have the decency to show guilt; instead, he seemed confused. Everyone else was too puzzled to intervene, or so Yoon imagined. Right before reaching for the doors of the building, someone decided to pitch for Zeno's honor.

"Excuse me, Kaya?" Kija stepped forward with his claw over his chest. She looked up and blinked.

 _Oh damn it, not you_ , Yoon thought. _What a pain._

"There has obviously been a misunderstanding, but I want you to know that we are excited to meet you. As our brother's wife, you're now part of the family! You can think of us Dragon Warriors as your own older brothers, if it's okay by you."

Kaya smiled wide and nodded. Yoon had to admit that it had been a good move. However, his tact was about to run out.

"I want to apologize for not expecting you or asking questions about you. Of course Zeno mentioned he was married—"

_Kija, stop! You're about to mess things up!_

"—but we didn't inquire further because we understood you had passed aw... AW!" Kija winced and looked at his own leg. Jae-ha's white boot had crashed into his ankle. "Jae-ha, why are you kicking me to shut me up? I'm not saying anything wrong!"

"You are," Yoon almost barked. "You absolutely are. And those kicks are usually done under a table!"

"Kija-kun, keep that last part to yourself," Jae-ha sighed behind gritted teeth.

Unfortunately, Kaya was quite clever and she easily tied the knots. She turned to her husband again, the light in her eyes even more broken. Yup, Kija has messed it up good.

"They thought I was dead. What did you tell them?"

"J-Just that I was married!" Zeno's tone was almost desperate. "This is the first time Zeno hears of this. Why would I kill you? That's the very opposite of what I want... You know..."

At this point, Yoon felt nothing but compassion for both of them. He lived in fear of outliving his rare beasts. How would Zeno feel about outliving everyone? His new family? His wife? Even if Zeno deserved consequences to his secretive nature, this was too cruel not to clarify.

"I think I know what happened," Yoon raised his fingers to them. "Kaya, you said this was a place where you like to rest, right?" She nodded. "That's the problem right there. This moron said this was your 'resting place' so we thought he was saying we were visiting your tomb. He never said you were dead, don't worry. He just used the worst phrasing."

Zeno's eyes widened, all bemusement gone from his expression. He dropped a fist on his open palm.

"Oooooooooh! I said it like that?"

Everyone agreed in unison.

"You did!!"

"Can you blame us?"

"I wanted to ask long before, but Zeno-kun was traveling alone, and well..."

Yoon didn't want to admit it aloud, but he knew everyone else, himself included, had reached the same conclusion as Jae-ha: if he was on his own, this wife had to be from ages ago.

Kaya's shoulders sagged, but at least she didn't look like she was on the verge of tears.

"You always get nervous when you have to give an explanation."

"I'm sorry, everyone." Zeno bowed. "Bad habit. It's a pretty recent expression, too! Keeping up with slang over the centuries is so hard!"

"While it is super hard, that one's not that recent, you know...?" Kaya's expression had softened. "Anyway, now that we know what happened, let's go inside before they lock us out for the night."

 

* * *

 

Kaya insisted into buying —with her own money, despite everyone else's pleads— three baskets of dumplings for dinner from a cheap restaurant next door. She explained that while the library had a kitchen area, there weren't enough provisions for a meal that big, plus she couldn't have Yoon cooking anything from their valuable reserves. That suited the boy just fine as he longed to peruse the shelves. While he sat down with a book as they waited, he thought that Kaya's gesture was already a vast improvement to her husband, who just normally eats and demands more food.

Husband and wife... That was still hard to wrap their head around. He shook his head and focused on the pages while there was still natural sunlight. He lost the sense of time until he was called for dinner. A nice change from routine indeed.

It was delicious. While they dined, they asked Kaya some questions to get to know her better.

"So Zeno, Kaya," Yona said as she grabbed a dumpling, "how did you two meet?"

"Oh, I was living alone at the time in the woods, and one day I see an unconscious man near my house."

"She kidnapped Zeno!" Zeno laughed.

"Hahaha, kinda! I couldn't leave him outside. I took him to my house, I cooked him dinner, and I washed and mended his clothes. Once he woke up, we talked a bit and it was fun."

"You carried him yourself?" Hak whistled.

"It was more like I dragged him."

"Still impressive!" Zeno pointed out and Hak shrugged amused. "She's better at carrying me than I am at carrying her, though. Anyway, Zeno decided to stay to help and take care of Kaya, since she was sick at the time. We became good friends and eventually fell in love!"

"So you used to have a house together? How did you start to travel?" Jae-ha asked.

"Um... The village next door got uncomfortable so we decided to leave and see the world. Eventually I learned medicine from the places we visited and became a healer."

"Um, Kaya," Yoon intervened. "Just how much do you know about Zeno? Are you aware he's... well...?"

That was the most important thing to clarify, he felt. There was a story there, there were some facts for sure, but how much knowledge did she even have about her so-called husband? Would they mess things up if they slipped anything he was hiding from her? He had suspected she at least knew about his age from the casual 'centuries' remark Zeno had done earlier, but it was better to confirm.

"Oh, yeah!" she grinned. "You mean the fact he's the Ouryuu from the legend who served king Hiryuu and that his body is immortal? I'm aware. I know everything, don't worry. I also know who you guys are! The rest of the Four Dragons and former Wind Tribe General Hak and Princess Yona."

"Did Zeno tell you about us?" asked Kija. Kaya blushed and finished chewing a bite before answering.

"I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I don't know if Zeno told you this yet, but he was stalking Yona while she made her journey to gather you. I'm really sorry, but I know about you all because I was traveling with him at the time."

"He did say he followed us and he was testing Yona," Yoon said.

"It was stalking nonetheless. I'm sorry for letting him be creepy, everyone."

"Hey now, Kaya..." Zeno smiled nervously, eyes closed. It was rather strange for Yoon to hear him using a given name that wasn't his own.

"It's okay," Yona said with a relaxed expression. "I'm just glad he decided to join us. When did you stop traveling with him anyway?"

"Right after you guys left Awa. My own decision. I thought this was something too personal he had to go through alone. He's been waiting for this for so long and I'd get in the way... So I just preferred to make a new journey around poor villages where I was more needed."

"We would've welcomed you with open arms, Kaya," Kija said. "You're part of our family, you're not in the way at all. So if you ever change your mind, please come with us."

Kaya giggled, pleased. From the look in his eyes, it seemed she already thought of them as her relatives anyway.

"I don't think I can stay with the group all the time because you already have an excellent healer," she bowed at Yoon, which made his cheeks blush, "but hanging out every now and then will be lovely, lovely. Oh, it'd be a lot of fun if you guys joined me on my way to Sensui!"

"Yes, of course!" Yona exclaimed, delighted. "We weren't planning on a destination anyway."

Zeno clapped, excited. _The nerve, after not telling us she was alive_ , Yoon thought. Then he remembered all the things he wanted to read, and he sighed. He didn't want to leave so soon.

"It's okay, Yoon!" Kaya seemed to read his mind. "We can spend a couple more of days here so everyone can relax and you can study at leisure."

"A-am I so transparent?"

"A little bit!"

Everyone laughed, but he didn't mind. Even when she was teasing, Kaya still felt warm.

In the end she bought sweet peach-filled pastries as well. Just seven, though. Zeno's smile dropped as he was cheerfully reminded he was grounded with no dessert. Yoon liked her style. He had to wag his pointing finger at Shin-ah before he attempted to offer half of his own pastry to his older brother under the table. Zeno seemed more moved by the good action than anything, even if he got nothing in the end.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on a wooden door. No reply. The girl shrugged, used to it.

"I finished sewing the compendium's loose pages, mister In-tae!" Kaya said as she walked into the office. She was holding a thick, expensive-looking book with the utmost care. The dark brown cover looked worn out and the title in golden characters was starting to faint. The smell of old paper was strong, but she liked it a lot. The whole room smelled of it anyway, large shelves covering most of the walls.

The man behind the desk was engrossed in his own task. He was copying the content of another volume into fresh paper, ink flying under an unshaken pulse. Kaya said nothing and just waited, while staring at his beautiful handwriting from above. She didn't mind. She had all the time she wanted, after all.

Suddenly, a groan came out of his throat. He crumpled the sheet and threw it inside a basket. Then he looked up and jumped in his cushion.

"Goodness, child!" he said. His hair and beard were almost fully gray, but to Kaya he was the one who was a young boy. "We've had this conversation; you have to announce your entrance or you'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that," she giggled and sat on the floor. "I knocked and called but you didn't hear me." Then she offered the brown compendium, which In-tae took with a reverence.

"Ah! You saved this big bad boy, I see!" He examined the binding and he cautiously tried to open the book. All was in order. He smiled wide. "Most splendid, Kaya! Almost good as new! I can't wait to read it now that it's in conditions."

He put the tome on top of a pile of books. The newest batch they had gotten, Kaya recalled. Then he dragged himself back to the desk and extended an arm. His hand landed on Kaya's head, and he softly petted her hair.

"Good job. You make an excellent book nurse."

Kaya laughed again, pleased by the gesture and the new title. Book nurse, huh? It was funny, but it didn't sound bad at all.

"Is there any other task to do today, mister In-tae?"

"Not really, I have nothing for you to do so take the rest of the afternoon off. We can sort the new kids tomorrow together."

"Alright!"

"A book or hanging out with your Zeno?" he grinned.

"He's helping the lady so book it is!" She got up and went to the shelves, touching all spines with her finger. When she picked one to study, she looked across the room and saw that her boss wasn't writing. He was looking at her.

"What's the matter?"

The man sighed. At the same time, a yell she recognized from Zeno along with the laughter of a woman echoed outside the room, beyond the wall where the window was.

"Come sit. There's something important I want to discuss." She obeyed, book still in her hands. He intertwined his hands, dried spots of inks over his fingers. "Kaya, dear, we've only known each other for a couple of years, but you must know that you're like the daughter we never had. And your boy is like another son for us. What I want to ask is... Will you both be adopted by us as our legitimate children?"

Kaya stared and felt her face getting hotter. His eyes, framed by little wrinkles, had a sweet expression. It was a hard answer to give to him, but she couldn't give in. She shouldn't.

"Mister In-tae... you and lady Henshia have been so generous and nice to take us in and you two do feel like... family to us, yes." Not like parents, though. She and Zeno were several times older than them. If anything, they felt like _younger_ siblings. From the garden they could hear the voices of their spouses, just having a good time. She shook her head. "But I cannot accept! I'm really, really sorry! We love living with you, but you know nothing about us. It's just not..."

"Now you're just giving me excuses," In-tae said, looking dejected. "I know it's not wise, child. We don't know your past, true, but I know you're genuine good people and you're not gold diggers. Henshia's a great judge of character and she trusts you both, too."

"Mister In-tae, we can't..." At his point, Kaya's eyes were filling with tears. She was moved, but they couldn't stay forever anywhere.

He got up, not without some effort. He glanced at the window and continued speaking, his back on Kaya.

"Listen, lass. I'm not only asking because of our feelings. I'm... I'm concerned about the future. We really need an heir."

"Huh?"

"I'm not getting younger. Both of our sons died in the war and we can't have more. When I'm gone, my dream, my project... it's going to die with me." His voice broke. "Even if I manage to open it to the public in my lifetime, what will happen to my library then? It'll go to Henshia's family. And I know the Lis, they're greedy assholes. They'll either sell my kids or move them to a dusty bookshelf inside their mansion."

"Oh no," Kaya whispered.

"I have to protect this place, this dream." He turned around. "It just seemed easier to secure them from the Li clan if my heir was also my legal child. I know it's too much to ask of you, Kaya, but even if you don't want to be my daughter, well... I do want to put you in my will as our heir, if you allow it. You love my books the most after myself, and not just because of your job as my assistant. But I'll understand if it's too much of a burden or if you're uncomfortable."

He seemed desperate. The book she was holding felt heavier. Kaya looked around. She looked at the piles, at the shelves. She remembered all the crazy amount of books scattered through the rest of the large house, invading all rooms and chambers. That collection grew more amazing by the day. The idea of all of that disappearing was painful. All that culture and knowledge and history and lore, gone like flower petals into the wind.

In all those centuries, she had seen so much vanishing from human memory.

Protecting all those books... it would help the people of Kouka so much. That's what In-tae wanted, that's what she admired in him. It shouldn't have to be forever, just enough time to make sure they stay together for a long time.

She sighed. It was hard to say no.

"I'll talk to Zeno first."

She let herself be hugged. It felt so warm. Oh, it was going to hurt so much. But for the time being, she embraced him and his dream. Outside, Zeno was humming a song, unaware.

 

* * *

 

Kaya opened her eyes. It was almost dawn; a ray of sunshine was breaking through the window and she could hear the song of crickets and the breathing of seven. She turned to her right, and she glanced at red curls instead of the usual golden locks. Oh, right! She had invited Princess Yona to share the bed. The color was so pretty! She had seen it so many times while they were tailing her, but it was more mesmerizing up close.

She sat down, careful not to hit Ao who was snoozing on a pillow nearby. The boys were lumped on the floor, bundled inside their own sheets and blankets. A sleeping Zeno was pinning Yoon down with all his weight. She suddenly craved to switch places after being away from him for a while —and they'd be away again too soon— but that defied the point of grounding him. She knew her sly dragon husband would try to cheat and hug her while they slept. In the end it was an undeserved punishment for herself as well.

Next to Yoon was lying a medical book. She smiled fondly as she remembered.

_"Ah, sorry! I grabbed it from the shelf before leaving the place. Zeno said it was fine, but I thought you... anyway, I didn't ask you for permission so here you go."_

_"No, keep it! You can borrow everything from this room, no problem!"_

_"Really? Thank you, Kaya! I'll be careful with your books, I promise."_

She hoped he was finding it interesting so far. Slowly, she slid back into bed for a bit longer while she made a mental note of the things she had to do that day. It should be fun!

 

* * *

 

Specs of sunlight from outside danced through the library. It was the calmest morning that Yoon had had in months, just himself and the silence and the pile of books next to him. The floor felt cool against his legs but his head was spinning hot.

Every now and then, he would make pauses to furiously copy interesting parts on a notebook. Sure, he was a genius with a perfect memory, but he wanted to preserve and treasure the knowledge he was learning in a physical manner. Ik-soo said once that writing things down was twice studying.

Sometimes, during these scribbling of notes and doodling of plants, he'd look around. Jae-ha and Kija had stayed as well, arms full of books, but they were in different sections. Still, he remained sitting with crossed legs at his corner. They would grin from afar but he didn't notice. Yoon also saw Yona coming in and out a couple of times, bow and quiver on her back, pheasant into her arms. She was likely hunting. Yoon barely watched, on his own hunt.

He hadn't felt this elated since the day he was given that book, years ago. No, this was much better! It was peaceful and engrossing and intellectually stimulating. His wrists complained but he didn't care. What an amazing place! Those librarians were so lucky to be able to see these beauties whenever they wished!

"Yoon!"

A tap on his shoulder. He looked up. Yona had come back and looked amused.

"Hey, Yona. You were hunting, right?"

"Oh, that was hours ago. It's noon and time for lunch, come on. We've been calling you but you didn't hear us."

"Damn it, it's been that long? The beasts must be so hungry." He got up, reluctant. "Let me think of something quick to cook and—"

"Don't worry!" she grinned. "It's all ready and served. Kaya took care of the meal. She told us to leave you study."

"Ah..." he breathed out in relief.

"She's such a nice girl, right?"

"Right... But..."

"Huh?" She tilted her head, red curls shaking with it. "I thought you like Kaya."

"I do, I just..." Yoon looked at the ceiling. There was something off about Zeno's lady but he couldn't put his finger on it. At first he thought it was the nonchalant attitude she had about her husband being an immortal ageless dragon man. But then again, he and Yona and Hak had adapted to his revelation quickly as well. It was something else, but the boy couldn't pinpoint what it was he found so weird. "Nevermind, let's go before it gets cold."

Yona took his arm and brought him with her to the second building of the manor. The two men were expecting them by the door to the back yard.

One of the librarians had told him the library's history: it had been a big mansion, at first. Some rooms, such as a kitchen and a bath, had been kept. He figured that Zeno and Kaya's 'headquarters' used to be the master bedroom.

He did find out that Zeno had lied about one thing, though: Kaya couldn't have been the former master of the library. According to the librarian, it had belonged to the city for around 400 years.

 

* * *

 

A delicious combination of smells brought him back to Earth as soon as they left the main library building. Hunger bit him at last.

Everything was served. Hak and Shin-ah were already at the table. Kaya wasn't sitting yet, but she had a familiar beast wrapped around her shoulders, as happy as a monkey clinging to its branch.

"I thought he was grounded," Yoon pointed out, deadpan. Kaya's cheeks turned pink.

"Ahahaha, I lifted part of his punishment... He still can't have desserts, though?"

"It seems Kaya really missed Zeno's hugs," Yona said.

"Too soft," Yoon grunted.

"Zeno-kun, you look very sharp!" Jae-ha said after whistling. "Primped yourself for your wife, didn't you?"

Zeno let go of her and twirled for everyone to see. He was wearing a new set of robes similar to the ones he had worn when they met him, complete with a scarf. His blond mane was tied up in a ponytail. The man was right: he looked much fancier than his usual.

"Actually, she got them for Zeno!"

"Just in time. You were on our last spare robe."

"And I combed and styled his hair!" Kaya chirped.

"That looks like a challenge," Yona smiled as he sat down. "He has a lot of hair."

"It's relaxing. It makes my arm hurt for a bit but it's soooo worth it. Anyway! Please help yourselves! I hope you like it!"

"Thanks for the food," everyone whispered before chowing in.

Yoon couldn't help but survey before tasting it. The rice in the rice balls looked compact enough, the broth seemed good, and the grilled pheasant brochettes appeared well cooked. The only thing to nitpick was the shoddily chopped vegetables. He knew Zeno's cutting skills so that wasn't him helping. For a healer and herbalist, Kaya didn't seem to be have that level of care in the kitchen. He prayed she didn't follow that method if she operated on people.

In the end, regardless of presentation, the flavor was as delicious as the smell.

"It's good," he admitted.

Everyone else echoed that opinion except for Shin-ah who just nodded as he furiously chewed. Zeno grabbed Kaya's shoulder with his free hand.

"You got even the Lad's seal of approval! Congrats!"

"I'm happy!"

"Still, the vegetable chopping could use some work," Yoon remarked.

"You too? But it tastes the same, so it's okay!" she shrugged it off and sipped her cup of tea.

"Oh," Kija said minutes later as he stared at the rice ball he had bitten.

"A bug inside?" Hak asked, mouth deep in brochette.

"No!" He shook his head. "It's just... This rice ball reminds me of home. It's not the exact same recipe, but in my village we also use plums. It tastes similar enough to ours."

Kaya didn't say anything immediately. She stared at the liquid she was holding with a melancholic expression.

"It's a pretty old recipe. They must be from the same region and have the same roots." She put down the tea and took one. "Wow, I think it's been a while since someone last made rice balls this way. Maybe like ten years?"

"They're exquisite," Kija smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like them," Kaya said in between something that was halfway a sigh and a laugh. She took a bite of her own ball and stayed quiet for the rest of the lunch. Yoon tried not to stare at her, sensing some underlying feelings that she didn't want to express.

It was a nice change, not to cook or serve food for once. Even if they had to bear with Zeno's sad puppy eyes once again, while they had a fruit salad for dessert.

"Is everyone good?" Kaya asked when they were about to finish the meal. Most of them nodded or made approving noises.

"You're amazing, Kaya," Yona said. "You cook, you heal, you're smart, you're almost as good as our Yoon." A part of Yoon was glad that she added the 'almost'. "To me, you two are so impressive."

She shook her head. "Thanks but I'm pretty average and kinda clumsy, skills wise. It's not being humble, I just had a lot of time to... to learn things and practice. A lot of time..."

Kaya peeked at Zeno next to her from the corner of her eye. Her husband said nothing, a little smile unfazed. Her hand combed her short dark brown hair.

"Listen, guys," she continued. "I have to be honest with you. I don't want to be like Mister Mystery over here and let you have this wrong idea of me for a long time, okay? So... I, um..." She tapped her chin with her index finger, searching for words. "I'm sorry, because this is going to be extremely weird even for you." Her eyes lit up for a second. "Oh! Let me ask you something first. How old do you think I am?"

She was met with silence at first. She was hitting a concern Yoon imagined not only him had about this marriage.

"It's not polite, and in some cases safe, to guess a lady's age," Jae-ha pointed out. He had likely learned the lesson the hard way with captain Gigan.

"It's alright, I won't judge. Go on and guess, please. All of you, because I'm curious."

"Alright. I thought you're my roughly my age," Yona said. "Or one year older, maybe, like my friend Lili."

"My guess is 99," said Hak, deadpan.

"Considering you're asking," Yoon replied as he ignored Zeno's giggles at the Raijuu's joke, "you're already hinting you're not the age you appear. So I'm not going to guess with that in mind, but say I calculated 17 or 18 before this question? That's what you want to know, right?"

"That's valid," she nodded.

"I will say my age, 20," Kija intervened. "21 at most."

"I'm aiming higher: Kaya-chan is older than me and add 10 years to my first thoughts," Jae-ha said. "27, 28?"

Zeno shot a hand up. "Ooh! Let me play, too! Kaya's younger than Zeno!"

"...You're not wrong, honey," she grinned with amusement and kissed his cheek. Yoon bit his tongue so he wouldn't point out that so were the rest of mankind and... dragon mankind.

"...15...?" Shin-ah guessed shyly when people looked at him, the last to reply. Jae-ha tried to hide a grimace. As someone who had gotten marriages proposals from adults at that age, in jest or not, Yoon agreed in silence and hoped the upper guesses were right.

"Pukyuu," Ao chittered after finishing her little bowl of fruit, but whether it was a guess or a coincidence they didn't know.

"Okay," Kaya nodded and took a knife to prepare more apple slices for the squirrel. "Actually, I'm not sure of my exact age?" _Of course she wasn't_ , Yoon thought. "But one of you got closer to the answer than the rest. Roughly, I'd say I'm about 33 or 34 years..."

They all blinked at once. That sentence was impressing enough at that point, but she immediately added a more shocking part, after she cut half an apple in one swoop.

"...younger than Zeno?"

Eyes went wide as they tried to assimilate what Kaya had said. Zeno was grinning wide.

"Hey now, you said you understand Zeno-kun's age," Jae-ha intervened. "He's over 2000 years old, Kaya-chan."

"I know." With a free hand she gave the fruit to Ao, and she stared back at everyone. "I'm not crazy. It's not impossible. Let me explain."

Without saying anything else, she pressed the tip of her left thumb against the blade of the knife.

"What are you—?!" Yoon began, but Zeno just pointed at her hand, suddenly serious again.

She raised the finger up so everyone would see the blood. And then...

The small gash closed itself.

Gasps and yelps came out of the group. As one, they moved closer to inspect the extended thumb, then normal except for the drops of blood staining the skin.

"I hope this is enough proof?" she whispered. "I don't really want to hurt myself at his scale."

"It's enough!" Yoon hurried to say. "Please _don't_ do anything at his scale. But how on Earth is this possible?"

Kaya then told them her story, about the disease that killed her family and almost herself, and how Zeno had come into her world when she was already dying. By her prompt the Yellow Dragon explained how the god Ouryuu somehow listened to his prayers, and he managed to save her life by giving her his blood to drink. She retook the tale, going on about the miracle that let her be immortal for almost four moons. As long as she consumed a few drops, she could extend her youth and life.

"So Zeno's blood has those powers?" Kija asked.

"No. I'm not sure what Ouryuu did, either to my body or his blood or both, but it only works on me. We've tried in other people and it had no effect. Also, I don't fully get Ouryuu's powers. I can't get killed by anything, but the part with the scales and the strength are only his. So I'm not like a Dragon Warrior, more like I'm borrowing his eternal life until the effects run out of my body. But if I drink regularly before it expires, it just stays."

"Have you now... drunk...?" started Shin-ah.

"Last night at dinner, mixed in my tea. That's the main reason we're meeting, because it had been a while. Since your departure from Awa." She made a pause. "You kids believe me? Are you okay with this?"

Yoon's head was spinning. He said nothing and sorted out his feelings. Months ago, his gut reaction would have been disbelief. But he had witnessed plenty of strange stuff happening around the rare beasts and their powers to know they were telling the truth. Kaya's spirit sure had a similar gravitas to Zeno, wise beyond her years but still cheery enough to feel youthful. He could see her being an immortal. He finally nodded softly, resigned.

Everyone else's faces had different degrees of confusion, just like that time with Zeno's own revelations. But Yoon knew they weren't going to reject this truth either.

"Kaya," a clear, solemn voice chimed through the quiet dining room.

"Yes, Kija?"

"To be sincere, I'm relieved. And grateful."

They all turned to see him. The White Dragon was smiling with tenderness.

"Ever since Zeno told us he's immortal, I've been concerned about his past. But now that we know you were with him since he started wandering, I can be glad. He wasn't alone all this time while he waited. He was loved, he was happy. And I imagine it wasn't easy for you either, but you stayed by his side and he stayed by your side. So I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Kaya's eyes were filled with tears. After restraining a sob, she almost launched herself through the table to hug Kija, dodging empty plates. His jaw opened, but he put his arm around her right away carefully.

"You're so cute, Kija! What a sweet child you are!" she cried.

"Isn't he so?" Zeno purred with a wide smile, his fangs visible.

"Uh... thanks..."

"It does put you at ease to know he had company," Jae-ha agreed. "This old man's quite unpredictable when left alone."

"You unnecessarily fought a bear the other day, Ryokuryuu~"

"I don't want to hear it from you. It was Kija-kun's fault and I wasn't planning on doing that."

"It was there!" Kija replied, freed from Kaya's embrace. "And it seemed safer than fishing! How was I to know that it'd want to attack Zeno?"

"You guys are forgetting that your dumb bear soup idea got our tent to burn down?!" Yoon yelled.

They heard giggles. Kaya was wiping her eyes clean.

"You guys are truly lively," she said.

"Aren't they?" Yona laughed and walked to Kaya's seat. "Don't worry, Kaya. I know we're still getting used to your story but... Even when you're not traveling with us, and no matter your age, you're part of our group now."

"It's an honor," Kaya beamed and squeezed the princess' hands.

"Do I get an award for being the closest guess?" Hak raised his hand.

"Um, I think I have some candy in my traveling bags?"

"That sounds like my gramps but I'll take it."

"There's plenty for all of you!" Kaya grinned with her arms raised. "Because you're so sweet!"

Yoon saw her getting up and rustle around, and he felt she had quickly derailed from the older sister type to the granny type. But he still accepted the wrapped treat he was handed out.

"Zeno too?"

"Zeno's grounded," Yoon reminded him.

"Zeno can get a kiss later if he behaves, though," she winked at him.

The blond man's heartfelt laugh and the soft, delighted expression that followed for the next days would be as much as a treat for Yoon and the others. Seeing him truly happy among everyone who loved him was, like Kija had pointed out, more than comforting.

Even if two eternal seventeen year-olds were a pain to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been 5 months since the last update! I'm truly sorry, college has been kicking my butt and this chapter was hard to figure out. There's still an epilogue to the library visit that should be short and sweet, which hopefully will be done at some point of this spring. The remaining chapter should be a couple of extra fluffy/comedic scenes I didn't want to bury between all the seriousness. Originally this was going to be the end chapter, but I thought there was enough meat in this part as it was.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait!


	9. The Library 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened to Zeno’s no-dessert-for-a-week punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick extra chapter before I get dragged to Finals Hell. I didn’t plan to write this but it seems most of the readers were quite concerned about this improvised joke. So I changed the outcome so you guys can breathe. I honestly didn’t give it importance because I had more scenes to tell, but if it’s important to you I won’t let you hanging. Sorry for any mistakes, it was edited in a hurry.
> 
> You can thank [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed) for drawing [fanart](http://zenoobsessed.tumblr.com/post/173846691284/okay-so-taotroopers-everlasting-flower-fic-is) (and thank you for drawing fanart!!), because that’s how you ended up with this fanservice. And even if you thought he deserved it (like me tbh), there’s still married couple fluff of the lip-licking variety and two adult men getting embarrassed by a dirty joke.

The meal at the table was familiar and warm and delicious. It was the third evening since their arrival to Senkyo. This time Yoon had insisted to take care of it, perhaps feeling guilty from leaving Kaya alone in the kitchen for two lunches in a row. She had accepted, and Zeno was certain she was hoping to taste the boy prodigy’s food.

Her content expression and rosy cheeks said it all. He grinned in the smug way of someone who had told the truth. Yoon’s ears also turned redder when she complimented him.

Once it was over, Zeno leaned backwards, his arms as columns that supported the weight of his torso in the air. Conversation was still on, mostly questions to and fro between Kaya and the others. They still had to learn about each other, and she sure had a lot of tales to tell. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

He felt everyone else getting up. He remained seated. He had no hurry.

“…no, go back to the book! There’s still a couple of hours of sunlight.”

“But first let me—”

“Nooooo, go ahead. We can clean it ourselves just fine, go.”

“Alright…”

“Same to you guys, go rest. Zeno and I can do it alone.”

He opened his eyes.

“Me? Ah, but Zeno’s leg is in pain.”

“Come on now,” Kaya smiled lovingly. She seemed in a good mood that day. “Old people need to stay active. Besides, we haven’t done the dishes together in a while now, right?”

He just couldn’t. He just couldn’t say no to that smile. Besides, he did want to spend time with her, which was hard with the six children around. He could cuddle afterwards, couldn’t he?

“Aw, alright~” he conceded and got up with a hop.

“Amazing,” Yoon whispered. “That’s a professional dragon tamer.”

“You two lovebirds behave,” Jae-ha smirked, his chin cupped inside his palm.

“Oh, of course,” Kaya said with a straight face. “Otherwise we’d get the kitchen dirtier and we’d have to clean more.”

Zeno felt a weight in his guts that had nothing to do with dinner. Apparently Jae-ha wasn’t expecting that sort of answer because the color on his face drained and the smile turned into a grimace. Hak shrugged, unaffected. Luckily nobody else’s mind had gone to the same place. Such pure kids.

Embarrassed, Zeno grabbed as many dishes as he could and avoided eye contact with the largest of his brothers on his way to the kitchen.

Kaya followed after a moment, satisfied with herself.

“You’re making Ryokuryuu uncomfortable,” Zeno murmured.

“Huh. I thought he was the one who liked sex jokes,” she blinked.

“Not coming out of your mouth. It’s like listening to both a little miss and a granny at the same time. Look, I’m all for teasing him, but not involving me.”

She giggled.

“That’s too bad. I was going to propose you to start moaning with me right now while making weird sounds to freak him out!”

“I’d rather not…” he sighed. He had a cute, childish reputation to maintain. Besides, he wasn’t a 70 or 80 year-old youngster anymore, to make love just a room or two away from his family.

When he turned around, Kaya was rummaging through the cupboard with his back on him. It seemed she had lost interest in the prank or in any adult activity. He stared at the back of her head for a few seconds. The dusk sunshine made her dark brown locks shine brighter.

“Where’s the bucket of water?” He finally asked.

“Wait a second.” She turned her head around and put a single finger over her lips. Confused, he waited.

Kaya returned with a little bowl and a spoon. He recognized the almond jelly the others had for dessert at noon.

“Good, Yoon didn’t find it.” She smiled at Zeno with warmth. “There, you’re not grounded anymore.”

“Really?!” he gasped.

“Well, we’re so old that either three days or seven days of not eating sweets aren’t really going to change things much. We’ve been without any food whatsoever for several times that amount, in our worst days.” She dipped the spoon inside the jelly and dug a spoonful. “Here comes the soaring dragon! Say ah!”

“Aaaaaaaaah,” Zeno obeyed and opened his mouth wide. Kaya slid the spoon inside. He closed his maw and slurped the contents with gusto. Oh, the sweet flavor! He tasted it intensely while Kaya took out the now empty spoon, and didn’t swallow until the jelly had melted over his tongue.

“Good?”

“Mmmmmmmm!”

“Hey, didn’t you say it was a bad idea to moan?” she teased and grabbed the next spoonful. “Now seriously, be quiet. Jae-ha aside, I don’t want Yoon to know I lifted this ban sooner as well. He’ll be disappointed in me.”

“Ahahaha, Kaya really wants to impress the Lad!” he retorted. He found a utensil full of jelly forced inside his mouth immediately. He had no choice but to suck it dry.

She continued to feed him until it was all gone, which he found adorable. While he ate, she kept talking. Her tone was serene and soft and patient, any anger or annoyance absent. She barely explained the situation without turning it into a lecture.

“However, I do hope you learn a lesson here. The point of this punishment is that you can’t act this recklessly in front of the children.”

“I’m a warrior and so are all of them but one,” he replied after a gulp. “I can’t protect them without getting hurt. I tried the first couple of months, but cheering them on is not enough sometimes.”

“I get that part.” Another spoonful. He knew she got it very well. He knew she had been in situations that had frustrated her, just like himself and just like Yoon and just like Yona. “But they’re not immortal, Zeno. They’re not immortal. Even if they know you’ll be fine, their heart still feels pain and fear when you get hurt.” Another spoonful. “Remember the first time I got hurt?”

“The cliff?”

“No, you didn’t know back then I’d survive. The bandits who cut my arms off. Remember the bandits?”

He nodded with a frown.

“Whenever you get maimed, remember what you felt when you saw me. Actually, remember what you felt with the cliff as well. Because they’ll feel just as upset. Don’t laugh at their concern just like you laugh it off with me. I still feel this upset most times but I’m used to you. They’re not.”

“Won’t they eventually?”

Another forceful spoonful.

“They’ll be gone before they can get as used as I did, dummy. They’d need like a century to be fine with it. This will happen for their entire lives.”

Zeno hadn’t thought about it that way.

“Putting yourself in their shoes shouldn’t be so hard even if you’re an ancient oddball. Imagine they’re you when I get hurt. I’ll survive, but it still looks painful, right?”

Ancient oddball? Either way, that seemed like an effective method. Granted, she was more prudent and had gotten in much less mortal peril during those two millennia than he had, but those times had been nerve-wrecking for him.

“I’ll try…”

“Do more than try. Be more careful of yourself and their feelings, okay?”

Last spoonful. He didn’t gulp it immediately. With puffy cheeks like their squirrel friend, he nodded. She smiled tenderly at him.

He moved closer and placed his lips on hers. His tongue made his way and shared the almond delight with hers. She blinked from the surprise but she gladly opened her mouth and savored the kiss. She even licked the corner of his lips to remove any condemning excess. Ah, he had missed this playfulness.

“Besides, I suspect Yoon’s going to ground you with no dessert pretty often from now on,” she whispered before searching for the bucket of water and the soap.

He winced. His life was going to be harder.


	10. The Library part 3 (end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some bonding with Yoon, it's time to say goodbye to the city of books.

Yoon found Kaya at the attic they used as bedroom, sitting at the desk and humming a song. She squished and ground the leaves of a plant into the walls of a wooden mortar with the cadence of the song she sang. Yoon couldn't understand the lyrics, but the melody was similar to a folk song from the Fire Tribe he knew from childhood. He wondered if she was humming an original version in words long forgotten by even their ancestors.

He waited next to her. As a fellow herbalist, he sure didn't like to be interrupted while he was working on medicine. He wasn't going to do something as unpleasant to her.

Eventually, she put down the pestle and stretched her arms behind her head.

"Hey, Kaya?" Yoon said.

"Eeeeeeek!!"

She jumped and took the chair with her. After glancing at the source of the call, she exhaled with a grimace.

"You scared me, Yoon... How long have you been there?"

"Like five minutes." He cocked his eyebrow. "Couldn't you feel my presence behind you like Zeno does?"

"Geez, no. I'm not like him, I normally can't tell those things. I have no sixth sense, I'm normal." Yoon bit his tongue. He knew what she meant to say, but that wasn't the right adjective to use. She grabbed the chair from the floor and put it back against the table. "What can I do for you?"

"I finished it." He held the book in his arms towards her. I was wondering if I could..."

"Go grab the one you want, yes!" she beamed. "You don't have to ask me."

"Thank you very much," he nodded and ran to the shelves to put back the book he had read. Yoon had already considered his options beforehand, so he only had to find the title he had chosen already, written on the spine of a blue one.

"Can I see?" Kaya asked, with a curious look in his eyes. Yoon raised it up. She seemed to think about it for a bit.

"Oh, that one's really, really outdated," she sighed and walked towards the shelf. "There's this horrible side effect to one of the recipes that was discovered later, so please don't read it. Here." She took a different volume and offered it to Yoon. "It has another title and I used a different pen name, but it's pretty much like a newer edition of that one. It's good. Except for the last chapter; there are way better techniques today."

"Wait, whoa," he gasped as he grabbed the book. "You're the author of these?"

"Uh, yeah," she blushed. "These are mine. From my notes over the centuries. I also have some diaries about geography and history and personal stuff I don't want to forget, but most of my published books are medical textbooks."

"That's so cool!" Yoon said with fervor. It had been a dream of his to write a book one day.

"I... I figured... uh... more people need that knowledge to pass down through generations. It can reach more patients if you teach others, rather than just tending everyone yourself."

Yoon skimmed through the pages. It was a rather old book, at least fifty years old or more. The pages were quite yellow. So impressive! He couldn't help but admire Kaya even more.

"Is it hard? Writing a book?"

"Actually, yeah!" she laughed. "I'm not a genius so it takes me ages to get anything done. You need to do two difficult things." She raised her index and middle fingers. "First, you need to research and learn, so you know what you're going to write about and how to say it, and it has to be current, real facts. Second, you need motivation to want to sit down and write. And most times, having both at the same time isn't going to happen. Not to mention the time."

"You have all the time in the world, though."

"I do but I also do other things, like to travel with Zeno or tend people or sometimes do other jobs that aren't healer-related. Sometimes we don't have ink or paper with us either! So I take it easy and wait for my books to become pretty obsolete before starting anew."

The ink and paper was a problem Yoon knew well. He also realized that her rest stops at the library were likely with the purpose of authoring books and filling up her diaries, rather than actual vacations.

After all, caring for patients... In Kaya's condition, it would be insane to do that all the time. Yoon had been thinking about it, ever since she had revealed her story to them. It bothered him and concerned him a lot. He sat on Zeno and Kaya's bed, crestfallen.

"I don't understand how you do it..." he whispered.

"Well, I carry notebooks with me for when I discover new stuff. Then I use what I've written in other books and update it with my notes."

"No..." He closed his fingers against the book cover and pressed it. "How you can be a healer while being immortal. Doesn't it... dunno, break your heart? Knowing you're outliving everyone? That no matter how long you live... some people will still die on you?"

He had treated sick and wounded people he was unable to save. He couldn't even imagine how many people Kaya had met and failed to save. Had she gotten used to it? Was she desensitized? Did she still see them as important souls to help at all costs like Yoon, or were they akin to tiny birds with broken wings to her, nearly a goddess among mortals after living for so long?

And in a more personal sense... Three faces flashed in Yoon's mind. He knew the dragons would die soon. Lately, he had realized how much worse it must have been for Zeno, finally having brothers again to then losing them too soon. So he could, sometimes when the journey was arduous, feel the weight of dread in his chest that he usually tried to bury deep within and forget. He knew the fear of outliving, even if in a lesser scale than those two.

He felt the bed bouncing down. Kaya had sat next to him. When Yoon looked up, the youth and spark was gone from her dark eyes. He saw a sorrow most ancient in her stare, he saw her real age for once.

"...Constantly, yeah," she finally said. "Even after all these years I cry sometimes, when it's too unfair. It's never easy and it'll never get easier."

"Then why? Why haven't you quit?"

"Hmmmm." She clutched the hem of her kimono. "The same reason you haven't quit, I guess. It's just the right thing to do. In fact... I think it's better for them that I do care that much. Doctors and nurses should keep their heart, don't you think? Even if it hurt us."

Yoon said nothing, but he knew what she was saying. She looked ahead, through the window. Her voice turned softer and kinder.

"At some point, I asked myself: What's the use of living forever without a purpose, if you don't give back to the world? Even if it's short term, life has a meaning. If I can heal or save someone, I'm really glad! But staying with the others is just as important. You know, hundreds die alone because no one will treat them." Yoon knew. Kaya's voice broke. "I could have died alone myself at seventeen. It's so, so scary! Even if you prepare yourself, it crushes you. That's why I don't want people to leave this world on their own. Even if all I can do is giving some solace and hold their hands until it's time? I'm willing. Even if I'll mourn them and sob for days, I'll get better, I'm not alone. That's why it's okay. That's why I still help."

She looked at Yoon and moved a thumb to wipe a tear from his cheek. He hadn't noticed he had started crying. Kaya then put her arms around him. While she didn't cover much of him, being the same size roughly, her hug felt warm and cozy. Her hands, which smelled vaguely like the fresh herbs she had been grinding, moved to caress Yoon's hair. He embraced back firmly, unsure if she was comforting him or if she was looking for comfort from him. It was probably both, he concluded.

"Keep it, Yoon," she murmured after a long silence, still hugging him. "Keep that big heart inside your chest, never lose that humanity. I've met so many geniuses in this field who lose themselves and stop caring about people. But you mustn't. I mustn't. Even if it tears you apart, please keep it."

"You better believe I will," he grumbled with gritted tears, restraining a sniffle. He felt a kiss on his temple. After his journey with Yona and the others, after seeing and fighting against so much poverty, how else would it be?

And she was right. He wasn't alone. He had everyone and even Ik-soo back home. Thinking about the future was just unnecessary pain. They lived now and that's what mattered.

"Oh? Can Zeno join the hug?"

They looked at the threshold: Zeno had just entered the room. That day he had his hair braided. Yoon had thought that morning that Kaya was making up for their time apart in creative ways. The boy unhanded Kaya but before he could say no to the offer, a dragon had coiled around his body. He could hear the girl —the woman—'s giggles as he resigned to his fate.

"Zeno, Zeno! Yoon is so kind and considerate and cute! The cutest of them!" Kaya chirped.

"Yep!"

"Zeno, Zeno! Say, can we adopt him? I really want to adopt him!"

"What the hell?" Yoon cried, annoyance written on his face.

To his surprise, Zeno let him go and stood in front of his wife with a serious expression.

"No, Kaya. That's out of the question."

"I know. But..."

"He's your mother-in-law, Kaya! It makes no sense to adopt my mom!"

It was Yoon's turn to get up, anger piling up, while the other two were snorting.

"I'm neither your mother or your son, you eternal seventeen year-olds!!" he yelled.

"Eternal eighteen year-old," Kaya corrected with a grin.

"Argh!" He grabbed the book and walked towards the door. Before he could leave, he heard Kaya's voice.

"Being your mom was a joke but... Please do think of me as an older sister, okay? These adults keep forgetting you're younger, this one here included, and they should be the ones nurturing you just as much as you nurture them."

Zeno mumbled some excuse Yoon couldn't hear, but he stopped when Yoon turned to look at Kaya. Ever since Ik-soo took him with him, no one else had been so conscious about his needs.

"I... I appreciate it," he blushed lightly. "I think I'll do that."

He left immediately, embarrassed, before Zeno or her said something stupid again. After that conversation and learning so much about Kaya, having her in his strange family of sorts was an honor.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, you can open them up whenever you want!" Kaya said after handing out the last package. She was bouncing on her heels while everyone opened their gifts.

The first one was Kija, perhaps because of his large hand. He stared at the wooden figurine and the bottle with confusion.

"What is this?"

"The bottle is home-made bug repellent. It smells a bit weird so I added some flower scent so... now it smells like a weird bouquet instead, sorry. But it should keep mosquitoes and crawlies away! The other one..." She smiled as she looked at the vaguely dragon-shape statue. "To be honest, it's a present I got but I think you should have it. You see, it was given to me by ancestors of yours, long ago. It's time it returns to the hands of Hakuryuu Village."

Kija looked like he was going to cry.

"Kaya... Thank you very much for sharing this piece of our history with me. It's an honor. May I ask what it's for?"

_Kaya-chan, I can't believe you and Lord Ouryuu still haven't had children! Here, have this fertility charm. My sister carved one and prayed to it before her wedding night, and they've had four bundles of joy so far! You have to continue the lineage of the Ouryuu as his wife, so please take it with you so you can be blessed and fulfill your duty._

"F-For good luck," Kaya lied without losing her smile. She didn't have the guts to throw it away, because she considered Guen's family as her own, so she took it as a souvenir instead. Not like it mattered since Ouryuu's blood made it impossible for her to get pregnant, but those ladies were too exhausting to argue against. "Oh! And I'm teaching Yoon my plum sauce recipe so that should be a present for you in a way."

"Ooooh, what a pretty comb!" Yona said with sparkles in her purple eyes. It was lacquered black and had tiny colorful flowers painted on its design.

"That kind of comb has big teeth with large gaps too, so it should be great for your curls. I have one to do Zeno's hair and it's amazing for unruly sorts. Ah, the other present is medicine for..." She made a pause and lowered her voice. "They're special painkillers. For cramps." Yona understood immediately and reached for Kaya for a hug. She returned the gesture.

"Thank you! They're both so useful!"

"A sharpening stone and..." Hak opened his eyes wide. "No way, is that a bottle of Fuuga Galebrew?"

"Saw it at the marketplace and I figured you haven't tried it in ages."

"Wow, thanks!"

"Not fair, I want to try that sake as well," Jae-ha sighed.

"Well, I guess I could give you one glass, Droopy Eyes."

"Yessss." Jae-ha's grin faltered once he saw his present. "A fan? Well, it's beautiful but I don't think I get it, Kaya-chan."

A smiling face and a wink came to Kaya's mind, long gone and a bit blurry but still alive in her heart.

"Some time ago, Zeno and I traveled with this girl for a few years. She was like a sister to me. You remind me of her sometimes and I think she would've liked you a lot, Jae-ha. I know you have your own fighting style but that fan was her weapon. Maybe you could find it a good use one day?"

"Oh, I see." Jae-ha touched the edge of the fan. It drew a drop of blood he sucked immediately. "Not bad, actually. I can't refuse the will of a young lady so I'll take it." He then turned to the booklet with interest. "Are these music sheets?"

"Yup! Should be handy for your traveling artist shows. Besides, I want to hear you play."

"But of course!" Kaya felt relief when she saw him smile. She didn't know Jae-ha that well, so she had feared he wouldn't like his gifts. She looked at Shin-ah, who was observing and touching his new soft scarf.

"I heard you're cold sensitive and I saw this pretty sky blue fabric. It's still a long way for winter, but for trips to mountains they're nice to have."

He nodded.

"And two bags of pistachios, one for you and one for Ao. Since they don't grow in Kouka, I figured you haven't tried them yet?"

He shook his head. She moved to him to pet his hair.

"I hope you like them, then!"

"Thanks, Kaya..."

"I can't accept this, Kaya," Yoon said as he pushed his package against her.

"Why?"

"I should've suspected you were up to something when you asked me what books I had liked the most yesterday. But this one is yours! And the other is from the library!"

She laughed but her hands remained behind her back.

"We have copies for both in the second building. Don't worry about it and accept them! Or if you want a different book you couldn't read yet, we can check if there's a copy of that one instead."

"There's... There's really no problem? Just like that? Are the librarians fine with it?"

"As long as there's at least one copy left they can remake again, they won't mind because it's me asking."

He looked torn, but the power of free books won.

"...I have enough notes for this one, so I want to check out this world atlas I saw," he said. "After we pack our bags, though."

"Sure thing. You guys take your time."

"Doesn't Zeno get presents...?" Shin-ah asked after munching a pistachio.

"Zeno got new robes," Zeno grinned, laying in bed on his belly and chin cupped inside his hands. "Also, just being with Kaya for a few days is my present."

"Smooth," Jae-ha teased.

"Ah, is it okay if we pass by Ryusui first?" Kaya asked. "They have a really nice marketplace and I want some supplies that are cheaper there."

"Sure! It sounds like fun," Yona smiled.

"It's a gorgeous town. We'll have lots of fun seeing the stands there," Kaya nodded.

"Its settled," Yoon said. "Let's hurry and pack now, rare beasts. I still have to check the books."

"Yeeeeeees!"

Kaya was sure it was going to be a lovely trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the last part. I want to thank you guys for your patience. I've been building up to this chapter since even before I finished the main fic, especially the "you can't adopt your mother-in-law!" joke. So here it is and I hope you've liked this miniseries. I don't know if it met your expectations but that's how I envisioned the way they'd meet Kaya and how they'd get along with her. There's a lot of stuff to explore in their dynamics, so feel free to leave drabble requests for interactions or even just unrelated-to-HHB Everlasting Flower prompts if you want, either here or on my Tumblr or Twitter (username is the same everywhere, taotrooper). I have no idea if I'll be able to get inspired or fulfill them, but I'll be taking notes and we'll see.
> 
> The timeline for The Library is between the Lushing Forest arc and the Sei arc. They're still stopping by the same marketplace so the canon events (meeting Ayura and Tetora, Yona buying the lapis lazuli for Hak) should still happen despite Zeno not needing a new outfit anymore.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
